


Tranquility

by Ilikeblue24



Category: B.A.P, SONAMOO (Band)
Genre: Artist!Zelo, CEO!Yongguk, Dom!Yongguk, F/M, First AO3 fic, Hair-pulling, M/M, Minor characters play big roles later, Office Sex, Smut Eventually, Sub!Zelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:38:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilikeblue24/pseuds/Ilikeblue24
Summary: Bang Yongguk has been trying to overcome challenges in his life for years, has he finally found someone who can do that for him?





	1. History

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, i wanted CEO Bang so I did it myself lol. I love comments by the way, please let me know what you think!!

°Junhong°

I paced myself, I walking back and forth in the lobby of the gym as my mother spoke to me quietly

"You do know that I'm very proud of you Junhong, I just can't make it." 

"Yeah mom, I know, you have to work." 

She sighed, "You that if I could take off-" 

"That you would do it in a heartbeat" I hurried to finish the line, I've heard it so many times before. 

"...Junhong-ah, I love you." 

"I love you too mom." I hung up the phone and walked towards my seat in the gym. 

Tonight is senior awards night and I'm being honored with my scholarship to the Institute of Art and Technology in Seoul. 

I was seated next to my previous classmates and people who I've come to make small talk with as our Principal took the podium. 

She tapped the mic before speaking, "You all have worked very hard these past four years. You all came into this school with blank minds, but hopefully we were able to educate you all in a way that you will remember forever." 

You know what, high school wasn't that bad. I've made relationships with good people and learned my lesson with some. Walking across that stage yesterday and being honored today made me realize that it wasn't that bad. 

I walked alone for most of my journey here, but my friend Youngjae was always by my side. Now we're going to college and hopefully our futures are bright. 

Principal Jeon finished her speech and began to call the names of my class. 

"Choi Bora is being honored with a scholarship to Seoul University as a major in the medical field..." it's almost my turn 

"Choi Eunji, acceptance into Seoul Women's University studying Fashion Merchandising..." it's time, I thought as I walked closer to the stage

"Choi Junhong, the art prodigy is being honored with a full scholarship to the Institute of Art and Technology in Seoul as an Art major" 

I accepted my class chords and smiled at the audience as my sister screamed at the top of her lungs for me. 

Yoonsun was waving her arms wildly and was smiling harder than I was. 

I took my seat again and watched my peers accept their awards with pride. 

"Yoo Youngjae, a student studying music has been accepted into the Insitute of Art and Technology as a Piano major."

I clapped loudly as my bestfriend accepted his chords and looked in my direction with a thumbs up. 

Our awards night ended and we all met up at the local tteokbokki restaurant to eat. 

"Aww Junnie, I'm so happy for you." Yoonsun hugged me tightly as I patted her head. 

"Aww Yoonsun is gonna miss her talented older brother huh?" I teased 

She pushed me off of her quickly, "And, you ruined it." Youngjae and I chuckled. 

"Don't worry Yoonsun-ah, your brother will be back in no time." I said 

"Don't come back, we're in small little Mokpo, go succeed for yourself in Seoul" she hurried

I had frowned slightly and I guess Youngjae noticed

"Junhong it will be fine, we live in the beautiful age of the internet, you can video call your parents and Yoonsun anytime." He reassured me,

"I know, I know, but I can't help but worry." 

Yoonsun slapped my shoulder, "We're fine you big dummy, now come on and let Newsun pick you guys something real nice" she took our menus and started ordering

"Ahjumma!!!" 

We ate about 5 servings of tteokbokki and I could barely feel my stomach, let alone carry my sister all the way back to our house. 

After parting ways with Youngjae, the poor girl could barely move. She was full and sleepy, so was I, but look who's carrying the big baby. 

"Yoonsun-ah," I called "Why do you call yourself Newsun?"

She lifted her head on my shoulder and whispered, "Why do you call yourself Zelo?" 

She has a point, "Aww shut up, it's a nickname." 

She kicked my side, "Same here." She laid her head back down, "When will we be home?" She whined

"We're almost there, I can see it." I comforted her, she may be annoying but she is my younger sister. 

She lifted her head to see, "Is that Mom waiting outside?" 

What...I squinted and saw our mother waiting on the porch for us to get home. 

I walked up the stairs to our apartment and she sat there and smiled when I reached the last step. Thank goodness Yoonsun was able to wake up. 

"Mom what are you doing out here", I said while approaching the door,

She shushed me and came to remove Yoonsun off my back, "I waited to see you guys but I didn't know you guys weren't coming back home this late." 

She opened the door and grabbed Yoonsun with all her strength 

"We went to get tteokbokki with Youngjae, i brought some back for you." I said as I eased my sister down

"Mom, the awards ceremony was so," she paused and yawned "nice" 

She took Yoonsun's hand and stroked it, "I bet it was, go on to bed Yoonsun-ah, you can sleep in tomorrow." 

Yoonsun smiled and went into our shabby little apartment. 

"Goodnight mom, night Junnie" 

"Night." I called as I stretched 

My mother turned to me and patted the seat next to her on the small porch area. 

I sat and she quickly pulled me into a tight hug, 

"My first born, my only son, I'm so proud of you." She stroked my back slowly, "I'm sorry I couldn't see you be honored, but you were so handsome at graduation yesterday." 

I hugged her back, "Mom it's fine, I appreciate everything you do anyways." 

She let go and held her hand on my cheek, "You know I will miss you so much when you go," she sniffed, "But i know it's for the best." 

I held my hand against hers, "Mom don't cry, I'll call you and Yoonsun everyday. I'm going to be fine." 

She wiped her tears, and reached behind her back. "Junhong you know I've been working longer hours for this moment, just for you." 

She pulled out a long, thin, box and it was black with gold wrapping and had my name scribbled on a card. 

"Mom, what's this?" I questioned in confusion as she smiled at me. 

"Why don't you open it and see Junhong-ah"

I slowly untied the gold bow around the box and opened it to see twelve paint brushes, all draped with black and my nickname printed in gold cursive. 

I gasped and picked them up only to see a bag for my brushes to be held in, also black but the phrase, "The sky has no start or end" printed on it, also in gold. 

I started to tear up and turned to my mother to thank her greatly for this wonderful gift. 

"Mom, how did you get this, this has to be over two-hundred dollars." 

She smiled and wiped my tears, "don't worry about that Junhong, just go to school and be successful for not only me, but also for yourself. We may not see you or talk to you everyday, but we love you." 

I sobbed quietly as we both hugged one last time before heading inside. 

"Goodnight Junhong-ah" she said before kissing my forehead and entering her and Yoonsun's shared room. 

I smiled in happiness as I walked into my room and stripped of my suit and tie. 

The more I think about college, the happier I get knowing that I can make my family proud. 

I was taken out of my thoughts as Youngjae texted me, 

[Jae-Hyung: R u packed 4 tmr morning?] 

[Yea, totally] 

[Jae-Hyung: It's a long ride to Seoul Jun, go get some sleep. ♡]

[You're so cringy with the emojis hyung! >_<]

[Jae-Hyung: -_- Fine then, go to sleep Jun]

[Night hyung...]

[♡]

[Jae-Hyung: ♡]

• 1 year later • 

"BANG BANG BANG" A muffled voice screamed 

"BANGYA BANGYA BANGYA" said another 

Ugh, i grumbled and sat up slowly and walked towards the door. 

I opened it to see my idiot friends Daehyun and Youngjae burning breakfast and singing loudly. 

Why was Daehyun even here, he lives next door. Ugh, why me. 

I sighed and rubbed my eyes, "Ya, some people like sleeping in, you know?" 

Daehyun turned towards me quickly, "Ya??" He clicked his tongue, "Is that how you speak to your hyung? Really Junhong-ah?" 

"Hyung I'm sorry, you guys are just really loud." 

"You can't be upset because we go to sleep and wake up at decent times." Youngjae added 

I walked into me and Youngjae's shared dorm and sat on the couch, "That's because you two don't have to constantly create new work." 

Daehyun came around the kitchen island and sat next to me, "What are you talking about, we're music majors. We have to create too, sometimes." He spoke as his voice lowered. 

Youngjae yelled from the kitchen, "YEAH! We 'Create' too", he said as I laughed and turned on the TV 

It happened to be on the news and a report spoke, "Tonight is the night that all the millionaires wait for, the Bang Arts Auction." 

"Whoa." I said quietly as Youngjae handed me a plate of a traditional American breakfast 

I thanked him as my eyes widened at the CEO appearing on the screen, "T-There he goes!!" I almost choked as Bang Yongguk appeared on the screen 

Bang Yongguk was know as the Nation's Artist when i was growing up, I started drawing because of him and the idea of being rich because of it. Though he doesn't paint as much, I still hold his work as my inspiration. 

Daehyun rolled his eyes, "I don't even see why you like him so much Junnie, he's a rich art loving weirdo.", he smacked on his food, "Nobody knows why he does this, he's like a Grandpa." 

I looked at Daehyun with a crazy expression, "Hey, he appreciates fine art dude", I said, "This auction practically keeps this school afloat with all the donations he keeps making." 

Youngjae nodded and agreed, "Yeah Daehyunnie, without him we wouldn't even have most of the classes on this campus." 

Daehyun shook his head, "I still think he's an art weirdo." 

I took a strip of his bacon and quickly put it in my mouth. 

"Ya!" He yelled and I yelped and laughed while Youngjae chuckled 

"In this house we appreciate Bang Yongguk", I said slowly, "Hell in the dorm we appreciate all Bang's." I smiled 

"Why do you like him so much Junnie?" Youngjae said as he took our dishes

I smiles at the question and stood quickly to present my explanation. "Well", I started "He is my inspiration." 

"The media doesn't say much about their family, but Bang Yongguk was an art prodigy, just like me." I said with a smirk 

"He had dozens of pieces that people wanted to buy, he even went on to travel all around Europe displaying his work." 

"Really?" Daehyun asked dumbfoundedly, "Then why is he a CEO now?" 

"Ah, he had to give up his dream after his mother got hurt." I said, "He took on a big role for his young age, and he takes it seriously." 

Youngjae peeked from the kitchen, "So Junnie, do you look up to him as an artist or a businessman?" 

"Why not both?" I answered, "His works are beautiful and I want to be signed to his company as an artist one day." I daydreamed aloud 

"Wait, doesn't he manage IAB Studios?" Daehyun asked, "With all their digital artworks?" 

"Yes!" I yelled in excitement, "He manages plenty of famous artist in korea, his gallery set ups are amazing." 

"Ah, I see why you like him so much then." Youngjae concluded, "I was wondering...would you like to meet him?"  
He questioned 

Daehyun and I looked over from the living at him in shock, "Yoo Youngjae, what are you talking about?" I said

He rubbed his neck and looked at me, "Well, my piano teacher assigned me a job tonight, at the auction." 

My heart started jumping in my chest as I imagined the slight chance I have of me meeting my idol, I could meet Bang Yongguk!!! 

"Yes!!" I yelled, "of course I want to go Youngjae, I could meet him." 

I jumped on the couch and yelled in happiness as he said I could tag along 

Daehyun glared at us both, "So you all are really leaving me alone to deal with Changsub?" 

Daehyun and Changsub were roommates but were currently fighting over a role in our school's musical. 

"Daehyun", Youngjae started, "It's just for tonight, don't let him get to you." He said sympathetically. 

"Yea hyung", I pleaded, "Just tonight." 

"Whatever." He sighed as Youngjae patted his shoulder, "Come on Jun, let's go get ready." 

I ran towards the room across from his, and dashed towards my closet. 

I don't have many formal clothes but I will be decent for tonight. Hell, I'll be beyond decent!! I might see Yongguk!! 

I pulled out a silk, black button up blouse and some gray dress pants and gathered my leather dress shoes. 

I slicked my black hair back and looked into the mirror. I was shaking out of excitement and ran to my door to see Youngjae. 

"You ready?" He asked in his formal suit 

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said as we met the look of Daehyun sleeping on our couch 

"I hope he doesn't cause any trouble." Youngjae said 

"Hyung he'll be fine" I assured him as we ran downstairs. We said our goodbye to the security guard as we left the housing buildings. 

"Eunae Said she sent a taxi." Youngjae said,  
"Hyung look." I replied as I saw the taxi driver holding a poster with his name on it. 

"I feel fancy", he said as we walked towards the car and the driver opened the door for us. 

We stepped into the ride seeing how fancy it was, there were lights into the ceiling of the car's interior and little drinks and snacks for us. 

"The is the greatest car." I said in shock, 

"Yea, no car compares to this one", Youngjae added as we started munching on the snacks and drinks 

"What if you meet him?" Youngjae asked, 

"Who?", i questioned, "Yongguk hyung?" 

Youngjae looked shocked, "Hyung already? You don't even know him." He laughed 

I pouted, "It doesn't even matter, I like him that much." I said

"If I do meet him, I just have to try not to die." We laughed as we pulled up to the venue, we walked into the hall and stared at the artworks on display. 

"Whoa", I gasped, this is IAB 

I was happy to see all the works I've appreciated all my life, "Hyung!! Hyung!!" I yelled as Youngjae ran my way 

"What?" He asked 

I just kept my eyes forward and he turn to see the piece done by Yongguk himself. It was a naked woman lying on a bed as she looked out a window. 

It had no color in it, except for the blue sky. 

"Wow June, he's amazing." 

"I know." I said as we walked around the hall Youngjae was called to sit in the auction area, the piano was right next to the stage and the show was about to begin. 

Youngjae started with a soft melody and a young boy sung next to him. 

"If I never knew...if I never knew." 

I swayed back and forth to the beat as I sat with some more students from my school, their parents have tons of money, so they always come to events like this. 

But for me, this was a first. I grabbed my water and gulped it slowly as I seen him walk on the stage. 

It was him. 

I gasped. 

It was Bang Yongguk. 

My ears went deaf as all I could see was him. My inspiration, my idol, the man who made me want to paint in the first place. 

He spoke softly, introducing himself. I could barely manage as I study his features as if it was the last time I would ever see him. 

His speech was quick and it got the job done, but I wanted to hear more of just him. I saw his family sat 3 tables ahead of mine and he sat with a huge group of people. 

They all must be very important to sit with him, I wish. 

The auction began and everyone started putting their money where their mouths were. 

My gaze burned into his profile before I was shaken from my thoughts, my phone was ringing. 

I reached into my pockets to see my sister facetiming me, I looked up towards the exit but settled for the bathroom. 

"Ya Yoonsun, what are you doing?" 

She smiled, "I called to check on you, Daehyun oppa was complaining about how you creamed your pants over Bang Yongguk again." 

I sighed, "Why is Daehyun even texting you, I gave him your numbers for if I was ever in trouble." 

"I guess it was trouble." She laughed as I heard the door open

"Yoonsun, I'll call you back." I hung up quickly so the visitor wouldn't think I was talking to myself. 

"Ah", he paused, "Sorry for busrting in, I'm in a rush." 

I froze in my spot, speechless, it was him. Bang Yongguk himself. Ugh say something Junhong. 

"It's fine." I rushed 

I quickly looked down at my phone as he ran towards the urinal. This is my time, my chance. No wait, he's peeing that's weird. 

I stared at my phone trying to decide if I would leave or go but it was too late. He spotted me and walked to the sink.

"Why are you standing here? Are you not enjoying the auction?" He asked

I looked at him with wide eyes and a flustered face, "Ah, no no no, I'm sorry, it is weird for me to be standing here." I rushed 

Say something Jun!! Say something!!

"I'm enjoying the auction very much, I'm just waiting on my friend, he's playing for his company for this event tonight." I said

"Ahhh, Yoo Youngjae?" 

"Yeah, that's him" I replied awkwardly

"Do you also play?" He asked 

"N-no, I'm an arts major!" I said, ugh, I'm so embarrassing

"Are you okay?" He asked 

My mouth formed a line, "I'm fine, I'm just shy"

I couldn't believe my eyes, my idol is right in front of me and I'm dying slowly. Play it cool Junhong, you got this. 

"You're Bang Yongguk, the CEO of Bang Arts and Culture, right?" I asked 

He smiled, "Yes, but that still doesn't explain why you're so shy." 

I smiled shyly, "I-I just hope to met you again some day, as a real artist." 

God, a "real artist" I hate myself. 

"Well", he coughed quietly, he seemed flustered.

"I pray for your luck then..." he slowed his sentence, expecting a name before,

A loud burst came from the door as Youngjae ran in, "Junnie! We gotta go!! Daehyun got into a fight with the neighbors!!" 

We looked over at him and before I could say anything else, I panicked.

"Oh my god, let's go!!" I ran past Yongguk and apologized quickly, 

"I'm sorry Mr.Bang, but I have to go, thank you for taking time to talk to me." And I ran with Youngjae quickly. 

"Youngjae, how do you know?" I asked while running to the exit, 

"Eunkwang is filming their fight on Live." He said 

Ugh Daehyun, you ruined my night. 

Youngjae approached his teacher and apologized to her, I gazed around the room one last time before my eyes connected towards his. 

I was startled but I wasn't going to embarrass myself again. I stared at him as he stared at me, and I waved with a smirk. 

I will meet Bang Yongguk again, and I will make him proud. I smiled as we turned and got into our taxi. 

Maybe Daehyun hasn't ruined my night, because of him I have a new goal. 

Also because of him I have to hold an ice pack to his cheek all night. Great. 

 

°Yongguk° 

 

"Yongguk you must take this company well, your parents are in the best shape to run it right now, and when it's time you and your siblings will take it." My grandmother spoke to me on her deathbed 

"Grandma, I can't run a company, I don't want to fall into the spell of money." I spoke tearfully as she weakly held on to me, I was the last one to visit hurt after the news.

"Bang Arts & Culture Director recently hospitalized, rumors show that this may be her final days." The news reports kept showing the same headline I could never believe 

My Grandmother was right here in front of me, still beautiful as ever, but about to leave me. 

She reached her hand up to my face, "I know you didn't want to see me this way", she breathed, "I didn't want you to see me this way either Yongguk-ah." 

She whispered her sweet words to me as my tears kept falling, "I talked to everyone but you, because I had something important to tell you." She smiled 

I sniffed, "What is it Grandma?" 

"Stay true to your beliefs Yongguk." 

• 5 Years later •

"You're on in 5 minutes CEO" a staff spoke to me 

"I'm ready", I stated while grabbing my script for this shit show. 

I walked from behind the curtains to only receive a loud, lovely applaud from the audience as I took the stand. 

"Welcome to the 15th Annual Bang Arts and Culture Charity Benefit. Tonight we'll be selling a large range of art pieces to you all for the local charities and hospitals in Seoul. Now, may the biddings begin and may you all have a beautiful night." 

I put on my fake smile and walked off the podium to my "family". There sat my gracious mother and corrupted father. My mother weakly grabbed my hand and smiled towards me 

"Yongguk that was amazing, i'm so happy you and your father were able to pull this off tonight." 

My father smirked, "Yeah son, great job." 

 

"Thanks mom" I said softly as the auction began. 

There use to be a time where my smile was an actual smile, but I haven't seen it in years. 

Around 5 years ago, my world changed completely. I was young and could care less about how my future was going to turn out. I'm Bang Yongguk, the heir of the Bang Arts and Culture empire, i thought my time to take on responsibility would come later but it came sooner than ever. 

From the time I was born, to as late as I can remember, my family always worked. 

My Grandfather brought thousands of art works into South Korea from all over the world, he made this country appreciate every bit of art you see. 

After he passed, my Grandmother took on the load of work he left behind, she wanted him to be remembered so she started the Bang Arts and Culture Inc., it was named after my Grandfather. 

Bang Arts and Culture provides every sort of media forms of art to South Korea. 

We have developed books, dvds, cds, album, virtual tours, museums, and we even continue to donate money to arts schools each and every year. 

Because my family's name was so important, my siblings and I were often sheltered from the public, all we had were each other. 

My father was the initial heir to the Bang Empire but my Grandmother fell for my Mother's charm, wit, and business mindset. So my mother took over the company when my grandmother passed years ago. 

My mother worked day and night to get our company international attention while balancing the struggles of being a mother. 

While she did both very well, it eventually took a toll on her health. My mother had an extreme anxiety attack about five years ago and has been stuck in our home ever since. The stress took a major turn in our lives, as our father took the company for him. 

The past 5 years of his rule has almost ruined the company more than once. 

His scandals range from playing with our money to being caught cheating. I despise him with a flaming passion, because my mother is too good for him.

She can't do anything about it though, because her blood pressure and stress levels must remain at a certain level, she doesn't allow herself to get worked up or upset, she just blows him and his antics off like they're nothing. 

It hurts me seeing my mother struggle to do anything about this, this is why I can not stand my father and I want to quickly take on the company. Of course I've learned from my Grandmother's and Mother's mistakes, that I need to have an organized balance between my time and work, and I will. 

I will run the company with my older sister Natasha, and my twin brother Yongnam. We will all take on roles to help push the company forward, rather than bring it down, but there is a challenge. 

While my brother and I have the same goals, my sister tends to be money hungry just like my father. When our grandmother left us our share of money, she blew hers fast in an irresponsible way. She is trying to ease her way back into our family, but is failing because she can't grab the attention of my father. 

He is too focused on stopping me, because he knows one day that I WILL over power him and his corrupted rule. 

As my family constantly battles, my brother Yongnam doesn't want to handle the hurtful truth that our family is a disaster. He stays at home as a nurse to our mother and he hasn't left her side since her incident. 

Luckily she raised him with the same pride and beliefs she was raised with, Natasha wasn't able to experience our mother being a mother when she was becoming a young adult because she was handed the company, so she's bitter. I guess this is why my sister is so much like my father, corrupted. 

Though I hate my current relationship in my family, I plan to fix it. I plan to fix everything from my Mother's health to my Father's mentality. I want a better life, but even with that comes sacrifice. 

"Honey, are you okay?" 

I jumped out of my thoughts as my beautiful bride called to me

"Eunae, I'm fine baby." She pouted slightly and wrapped her arms in mine 

"...okay, you just looked dazed and upset. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay." She sighed 

"Don't let your father get to you tonight, tonight is a night for celebrating the arts." 

I shook my head as I agree and wrapped my arms around her, "Thanks baby, you're all I have." I said as I kissed her temple

"And you're all I need" she smiled

"You guys are so sickening, I am disgusted" A deep voice said 

I turned around in my seat to see my brother approaching the table 

"Yongnam-ie, where have you been?" I jumped from my seat 

"Yongnam-ie??" He cringed, "I'm older than you 'Yongguk-ie', please" 

He laughed as we hugged 

"Son, you cared enough to join us this year." Our father spoke 

"And you actually cared to show up with your wife this time" he mumbled as he spoke to our father, with just a small handshake. 

I smirked slightly as he smiled towards Eunae and I 

"I said, Bang Natasha, N A T A S H A!!!" we all visibly jumped as we heard my sister's voice booming in the building. 

"I-I'm sorry ma'am, I-I didn't hear you." The new secretary spoke 

"You are so unorganized, I should report you to your boss, who are they?" He said sternly while staring the young man down 

"K-Kim Himchan, ma'am" he threaten not to look up into those firely eyes of my sister. 

"Ugh, Himchan? Are you serious?" She sighed 

I saw my cocky business partner stroll up beside her, "Why yes Nastasha, me." He said as his arms snaked around the young man's shoulder's 

"Himchan you should really manage your workers, he couldn't even read my name on the paper!" He said, huffing slightly. 

Himchan looked down at the young man's form, he looked so embarrassed and ashamed, I even felt bad. 

He patted his back and spoke, "I apologize Noona, he is new to the company, it's his first major event" Himchan spoke softly 

"Jongup, may you please apologize again to Mrs.Bang, like you truly mean it." He demanded the young man to do

He looked up quickly and fell to his knees "I apologize Mrs.Bang, I really am sorry for my mistake." He pleaded on the floor. 

My sister became flustered as she forgave him and continued to strut to our table. 

"Shame, Natasha must always put on a scene", Yongnam sighed 

She walked up behind up and smacked his head with her purse 

"Ahem" i coughed between the two, "Mother and Father are here." I whispered 

Natasha pulled her smiled upon her face, "Ah, Mother, Father how are you two?" 

She came up and hugged them both at the same time. 

"We've been fine sweetheart" my father said

My mother cut him off as she smile widely, "All my babies are here this year, it's been about 3 years since we last came together as 5." She smiled 

She turned towards me and my fiance, "We actually have another guest with us this year, Yongguk's lovely wife to be." 

I turned towards Eunae as she stood to introduce herself, "Good Evening you all, my name is Jo Eunae, of the Jo Music Association." She bowed to everyone 

"Ahhhh", Natasha said, "You're the sister of the Jo Twins, Youngmin and Kwangmin?" 

She nodded slightly, "Yes, yes I am." 

"That's wonderful!" My father exclaimed, his grin widen. 

His thoughts are probably filled with money.

"So how did you two meet?" Yongnam questioned, "With all the work on your plate, I never thought would find a fiance" he chuckled 

I shoved him slightly, "Ha-ha, real funny." I said sarcastically 

"We met through work, because we're expanding the company with different forms of art, I often met with the Jo Association to fund their piano players." I said as I turned to the right of me, 

"The music here is actually provided by a student of their college, Yoo Youngjae."  
My father turned to the young man playing his symphony of sound 

My mother grinned, "He sounds wonderful Eunae-ah, I really enjoy him." 

Eunae bowed her head, "Yes ma'am, he happens to be a piano prodigy" 

We turned back to our table, "Our current pride and joy." She finished 

"I'm not shocked, you all did provide us with the beautiful Lee Jin-Ah", Yongnam commented 

I nodded as I agreed, "Yea, I'm a big fan of her music." Natasha said 

"Thank you all for your positive comments, I'll be sure to tell her about your reviews." Eunae smiled 

The night continued to go smoothly as we all tried to enjoy one another's presence. 

I felt great until the wine went straight through me, i stood, "Excuse me, I have to go to the restroom." 

I jogged to the venue's bathroom and hurried to the door, I opened it to see another man looking deeply into a mirror, he turned quickly as he saw me arrive. 

"Ah", I paused, "Sorry for busrting in, I'm in a rush." 

He chuckled, "It's fine." 

I ran to the urinal and used the bathroom fast, wine is a great drink but god does it come back to harm me. 

I never heard the door open nor close, so I guess the guy is still here. I turned to see him looking down at his phone and passed him to wash my hands. 

Maybe I should say something, "Why are you standing here? Are you not enjoying the auction?" I questioned 

He looked at me with wide eyes and a flustered face, "Ah, no no no, I'm sorry, it is weird for me to be standing here." He rushed 

"I'm enjoying the auction very much, I'm just waiting on my friend, he's playing for his company for this event tonight." He said 

"Ahhh, Yoo Youngjae?" 

"Yeah, that's him" he replied 

"Do you also play?" I asked 

"N-no, I'm an arts major!" He said, lowering his head

I wonder why he is so flustered, "Are you okay?" I asked 

His mouth formed a line, "I'm fine, I'm just shy", he looked up, "You're Bang Yongguk, the CEO of Bang Arts and Culture, right?" 

I smiled, "Yes, but that still doesn't explain why you're so shy." 

He smiled at me shyly, "I-I just hope to met you again some day, as a real artist." 

His aura was shy, but I could feel his confidence, "Well", i coughed quietly, I was a bit flustered 

"I pray for your luck then..." I slowed my sentence to receive his name but,

A loud burst came from the door as the piano player ran in, "Junnie! We gotta go!! Daehyun got into a fight with the neighbors!!" 

We looked over at him and before I could say anything else, 'Junnie' panicked

"Oh my god, let's go!!" He ran past me and apologized quickly, "I'm sorry Mr.Bang, but I have to go, thank you for taking time to talk to me." And he left with Youngjae quickly. 

"....Junnie", I laughed to myself, what a cute name. 

I dried my hands, and returned to the venue,

"Yongguk-ah, somebody just place a very high bid on a 20 year old piece!!!", my mother cheered in excitement as I sat down 

"Really?" I questioned, "That's amazing." 

I looked to see that Eunae was no longer there, "Mother, where is Eunae?" 

"She's seeing Youngjae off and bringing in a back up player." My brother answered 

I turned to see her near the exit, speaking to Youngjae and I saw 'Junnie' once again. 

I didn't mean to look at him so quickly, but his eyes connected with mine in such a strong way. 

I stared just to see what he would do, but he looked at me with the same depth and feeling. He licked his lips slowly and became flustered, so did I. 

Why, why am I doing this? 

I thought quickly to turn away but he smiled and waved at me, it wasn't even a smile, but a smirk. 

A very tempting smirk. 

I shook my head and turned from the boy. His aura was off, or either I was took drunk. 

I blamed my wine and called a server to bring me water as the auction finished. 

I didn't even notice Eunae approach me,  
"Honey, are you okay?" 

She startled me as I reassured her that I would be fine 

"I'm just a tad bit drunk, baby don't worry." I smiled 

She smiled back and took my hand. We said our goodbyes to my family and headed towards the valet to get my jaguar. 

I opened the door for her as the valet driver opened the door for me, "Have a good night sir", the young man said 

"Thanks, you too." I replied and closed my door and took off.

The car radio played the classical station and my baby looked like she was about to pass out right on the seat. 

She sighed, "The tension at that table was crazy Yongguk." 

I looked towards her and laughed, "That's always there babe, you'll get use to it." 

She looked at me with wide eyes, "Do you think your family will ever truly be 'fixed'?" She questioned 

I sighed this time, "Honestly, no, but no worries because we have each other." I smiled 

"Honey, you're so cheesy", she giggled and grab ahold of my hand 

I lifted her hand and kissed it slowly as we approached home. 

 

The gates to my mansion opened as I drove my car into our garage. Eunae unbuckled herself quickly and opened the door to our home and I followed behind 

 

My breath was knocked out of my when my puppy Tigger jumped on me, “Ah, here goes Daddy’s favorite.” 

 

Eunae coughed ‘ahem’ to me loudly as I laughed 

 

“After Mommy”, I finished and she smirked at us. 

Tonight was a decent night with my family, and I haven’t had one of those in a while, usually that would preoccupying my mind, but a certain boy was. 

 

‘Junnie’ 

 

For what reason? I don’t even know. Was it his height? No. 

 

His shyness? Probably not. 

 

Perhaps….his smirk. 

 

What did it mean and why did it affect me enough to where I barely went on with my night. I dropped my toothbrush, petted Tigger the wrong way, and even ran into Eunae in the hallway. 

 

“Honey are you okay, you seem dazed?” she asked worriedly. 

 

“I-I’m fine”, I lied “Just a little tipsy, nothing sleep can’t handle.” I smiled as I laid down beside her in our bed. 

 

He was just a student, and I’m just a little drunk. It’s fine, I think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will start off a little crappy but I will add more to this story. Thanks for the support ♡


	2. Attraction

The sun shined into my shared dim room and awoke me from my sleep. I tried to lift myself up, only to find Eunae wrapped in my arms. 

"Cute." I smiled as I slowly removed my arms from around her so I could wash myself up. 

I walked into our master bath and took a warm shower that was desperately needed. 

I felt all the aches and tension remove themselves from my body as the hot water hit me. 

I stayed there for another 15 more minutes before I finally decided that I should start my work day. It is Monday after all. 

I stepped out and dried myself quickly while walking to my closet. 

"Hmm, what suit should I wear?" I questioned aloud as I heard a small knock at the closet door. 

I turned to see my assistant Sungwon Hyung standing with his clipboard. 

"Ah hyung, good morning." I said as I browsed my clothes. 

"Morning Guk, are you ready to hear your schedule?" He asked

I groaned, "You're going to tell me anyway." I turned to sit on the chair in the closet as he stood in front of me. 

"First", he started, "You have a meeting at the office with the Jo Cooperation, something about creating a new job opportunity." 

"Mmmm." I hummed as I picked the navy suit with the stripes running down. The suit itself was tailored for me and I picked the perfect tie to match it. 

I went across to my accessories and grabbed my engagement ring and a silver bracelet, then ran to change behind my curtain

"As soon as the meeting ends you have to travel to Incheon to set up the new gallery." 

I forgot about the Youth Exhibit, so much work. 

"Lastly, you have to go to the cake tasting with Eunae-yah." He finished 

Oh wow, not as bad as I thought. 

"Really?", I questioned, "Today seems a little less stressful than others." I said as I let my messy curls fall upon my face

"Yeah, because the charity benefit received such good reviews, your mother asked for us to let you rest." He said 

I chuckled slightly, "Oh mom, so caring" 

 

I walked from behind my curtain and grabbed my newest bottle of cologne. 

"Is that new?" Sungwon asked 

"Yeah Hyung, wanna try?" I answered 

"Nah, but I want you to hurry down to eat your breakfast and go to work." 

I chuckled, "Ah hyung, so mean." 

"Whatever" he laughed as he pushed me down the stairs leading into the kitchen. 

I reached my end and saw a nice arrangement of food on the table. 

"Hyung this looks very traditional." I said

"The best for you CEO" he laughed, "I'm leaving, the car is outside and I'll meet you at work." He said while heading out. 

Aww, he got me the best side dishes. I munched my breakfast quickly and grabbed a ginger ale for the go. 

As i headed to the door, I heard a small but faint voice behind me. 

"Leaving without a kiss?" She said 

I turned to see my beautiful future bride in her robe, waiting with her arms crossed. 

"Ah, baby you know I wouldn't leave without kissing you." I smiled and walked over to her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pecked her quickly. 

She smiled, "Go on to work honey, be sure to have an empty stomach for cake." 

"I will." I pecked her once more and ran to the car. My driver was awaited outside and opened the door for me. 

I slid in and grabbed my ipad off the arm rest. I browsed the device and saw the photos from the auction. My family looks at peace and seemed happy. 

The ride was smooth as my driver played some mainstream rap songs and even some old r&b. As we pulled up to the building, i saw my security guards on standby and exited my vehicle. 

Many reporters stood, waiting on me and asked a dozen questions at a time. 

"Are you ready for marriage?" 

"How is your relationship with your father?" 

"Is the former director ever going to return?" 

"Yes, yes, how is your mother?" 

I ignored the questions and waved slightly while walking into work. 

"Morning CEO" 

"Morning Mr.Bang" 

"Good morning boss." 

I received the greetings well as I landed into the elevator and hit the button to my personal floors, the 19th and 20th floors. My Mother and Father had the other three above mine and last one for the whole family.

I reached my floor only to see my CFO Himchan flirting with our secretary. 

"Himchan leave that poor boy alone." I said aloud

They both jumped back and looked at me with shock. The secretary looked down quickly with a flustered face while Himchan smirked in my direction. 

"Ah, CEO, good morning sir." He said 

"Himchan please", I said, "Anyway, introduce me to the new secretary, I haven't spoken to him since my sister almost killed him." 

Himchan smiled widely, "Yongguk, this is Moon Jongup, the new secretary." 

He stood up fast, and bowed so quick he almost hit his head on the desk. 

"N-nice to meet you s-sir." He said roughly

I laughed and smiled, "Nice to meet you too Jongup-ah." 

He fell back into his seat and quickly got back to work while Himchan and I walked towards my office. 

"So", he started, "Mr.COO doesn't want to show up to work?" 

I sighed and sat my bags down, "You know Yongnam gave up on the public business part, he'd rather stay with my mom and work from home." 

Himchan sighed, "Yongguk you know we should find another COO, we already got Jongup to replace your sister when she quit the secretary job." 

Ugh I still can't believe she quit because I didn't let her immediately take a higher rank, Yongnam and I worked for our roles and Dad just let her have hers. 

"No Himchan, Yongnam is doing fine working from home." I said calmly as I took a seat in my chair. 

"But we let go of Natasha.." he started

"And now Natasha hates you for taking 'her role', how do you think Yongnam will feel?" 

"Ugh, fine." He pouted slightly

I laughed, "Now do your job Mr.CFO, how are the finances?" 

"We raises about 700,000 at the auction, I'm going to give 200,000 to the Jo Association." 

"What about the rest?" I questioned 

"The rest goes to hospitals, homeless shelters, and art associations around korea."

"Just like I wanted." I smiled, "Another successful year Himchan-ah." 

"Ho-ho, I know right", he said, "Eunae picked a great piano player too." 

I forgot all about the piano player and friend. The music was wonderful, as expected. 

"I agree, this is why we donate to the best music school in the country." I bragged on

"Ya, I know you're happily engaged, but don't brag to the single." He said

I laughed, speaking of Jo, they should be in my conference room about now. 

"Kim Himchan, you can sit and sulk in my office all day long, I have a meeting." 

"The meeting with the Jo's?" He asked

"Yeah, something about their school", i spoke, "The Institute of Art and Technology want to start some sort of internship or job opportunity with the company." 

"Oh wow, who thought of that idea?" 

"The director, see you later Chan." 

"Can I actually sit and sulk though Yongguk?" He yelled as I reached my elevator 

"Ya Yongguk, Bang Yong-" he spoke as the elevator closed and I went down to the conference rooms. 

I was shocked when i saw my brother waiting by the room and greeting the Jo associates 

"Yongnam?" I said, "What are you doing here?" 

He looked over at me in surprise, "Mom told me to come, I thought she gave you the day off completely." 

I smiled and wrap my arm around his shoulder, "No, only half day." 

"Well, I guess I can actually go to me and Himchan's floor today. I missed my office." 

"That's if Himchan hasn't turned it into a home theater." 

"Jesus Christ." He sighed 

We entered the room and took our formal seats at the table. I noticed Youngmin and Kwangmin were there and ready to present. 

"Hello CEO, COO, and all other public figures in the Bang Company." Youngmin started

"My brother and I are here today to propose an idea that will not only benefit us, but will benefit you for a lifetime." He finished 

"Yes", Kwangmin chimed in, "This opportunity will be very successful." 

"We're all ears guys." Yongnam stated as I nodded

"Plan Job Opp, aka, Bang Art's Internship is the future of recruiting new artist into your company." Kwangmin said 

Whoa, bring more attention to the art community? I'm here for it. I rested my hands on my lap and took further interest. 

"This system is simple, we will advise our students to sign up for the chance to learn about your company while preparing for the future." Youngmin finished 

"You'll get your advisers to show them the building, let them experience the workload, travel, and attend events." Youngmin said 

"You're practically preparing them for a career in your company, therefore more workers for you." Kwangmin spoke

Oh wow....that's actually a great idea. We can instill the morals and values into ths students before they even work for us. Or anyone, either way they'll appreciate the art, the business, hell the business of art. 

I looked at Yongnam for any other reaction, and he looked about as interested as I was. 

"So, what do you think." They spoke at the same time. 

I paused and looked at my brother to see if he had any input, but he left it all to me. 

"I like this proposition, and I would like to get it started immediately." I spoke, "When can we start?" 

"We can have the information printed and hung up all over the school by Friday." Youngmin spoke 

"Wonderful, it was great meeting with you all again, and I wish success to this internship." I spoke and dismissed the meeting. 

I walked out the room to be met with Sungwon hyung again 

"Let's get ready to go to your hometown Guk." He spoke 

We started walking until someone called my name, we turned to see it was Yongnam. 

"Ah Yongguk, let me get a ride with you to Incheon, I have to go back home anyway." 

"Sure thing Nam" 

We went to parking garage where my driver waited and entered the car. 

"So, what did you think about that?" Yongnam asked 

"The program? It's great." I replied 

"What is it?" Sungwon hyung asked as he turned around in the front seat. 

"We're basically creating careers." Nam answered as we pulled off. 

 

I said a quick hello to my mother and completed my gallery set up. I was on the way to meet Eunae when Kwangmin sent me an email. 

 

[ Hyung, these are the flyers, does it look okay? We already had applications ahead of time, do you want us to announce it today? We can announce it today, go over applications all week, then start interviewing possible candidates on Friday. 

\- Jo Kwangmin, Jo Associate ] 

The sooner the better, I'm marrying into a good family. The Jo's are more art focused than my Father has ever been. This is going to be a be step in my company. 

[ Go ahead Kwangmin-ah

\- Bang Yongguk, BAC CEO. ]

I exited my car to see my girl in a red and white striped sundress, with white wedges and a red small wristlet. Her hands covered in silver bracelets and our silver engagement ring. She looked amazing. 

"Hi honey" she spoked 

"Hey baby" i replied as I grabbed hand and entered the cake shop. 

We walked in and were introduced to the baker 

"Good afternoon, my name is Daehyun, how may I help you?" He smiled at us but his appearance looked rough, he had a small bruise near his eye and a bandaid on his cheek.....it possibly couldn't be...-

"We have a cake tasting." Eunae interrupted my thoughts. 

"Ahhh, for Jo Eunae and B-bang Yongguk?" He looked up in shock like he had seen a ghost. 

"Yes." She answered as the boy led us to our table to take our seats. 

"Youngjae, bring the samples" the boy yelled 

"Youngjae?" I questioned, "Your piano prodigy works here?" 

Eunae looked as shocked as I did, "I guess he could, but we don't even know." 

"Oh no, it's him, he's my next door neighbor." Daehyun answered, therefore killing my curiosity. I wonder if the young man works here too? 

"Noona?" We heard as Youngjae walked out with a huge variety of cakes on a tray. He wore a apron covered in flour, which was the complete opposite of Daehyun's clean one. 

Eunae smiled widely, "Youngjae-yah!! I never knew you worked here." 

"Yeah, it's been about 3 months." He turned and my direction and bowed, "Hello Mr.Bang" 

I nodded as he sat the tray down and introduced the flavors to us. We were about 3 samples in and I already had chosen the red velvet before someone burst through the small shop loudly. 

We paid it no mind as we continued to taste

Daehyun peeked from behind the curtain on the other side of the shop. 

"I apologize, but Youngjae may I see you for a minute." 

He said sorry and walked into the kitchen.

 

°Youngjae° 

"Daehyun what do you-" I was cut off to see Junhong being held down by Daehyun. Daehyun covered his mouth as he swung wildly. 

"What is happening, we have customers." I whispered in a slightly angry tone. 

Daehyun let Jun go, but before he could speak we ssshhh-ed him. 

He took a deep breath before speaking, "Hyung, our school is teaming up with Bang Arts and Culture for an internship!!" He whispered

Oh wow....he would die if I told them they were eating behind that curtain. 

"Junhong-ah, practically died, he was yelling so damn loud about it and now he's too afraid to apply" Daehyun commented 

"Jun what the hell", I slapped him playfully, "This is your chance, take it." 

He looked discouraged, "Look hyung, I know I should but I'm afraid I won't make it. They're only choosing 5 people, and they have over 400 of us in the arts program." 

I'm gonna take this risk, in hope that he doesn't die. 

"...Jun, what if I told you there was a sign, waiting for you to apply." 

He scoffed, "Like what?" 

Daehyun eyes widen at me as he realized he knew what I was about to do. 

"Bang Yongguk is just around the curtain." I said nonchalantly. 

He froze in his steps, and practically almost fainted in shock. 

"D-don't lie to me hyung." He said, 

"Take a look" I sighed and slightly moved the curtain aside. He gasped loudly and had his hands covered over his mouth. 

He started whisper yelling, "It's a sign!! It's a sign!!!" 

"Then go, go apply now!!" I said and Daehyun and I pushed him out the back door. He thanked us and ran his long legs out the door.

"I've heard more about this man in the past 2 days than I have ever in these 20 years of my life." He sighed 

"You're lucky, I first heard about him my freshmen year of high school and I'm still listening." I said and exited the kitchen 

"We've come to a decision Youngjae-yah", Eunae noona spoke to me while her fiance nodded. 

"Oh really?", I said as I grabbed my notebook off the counter. 

"Yes, Red Velvet." She answered

Speaking of red velvet, I should bring Junhong some after work, it is his favorite. 

"Okay Noona, a red velvet wedding cake, I'll talk with the head chief and start preparing." I said 

"Great, see you later Youngjae." She said as her and her fiance exited the shop. They both bowed in sync and left. 

"So", I heard Daehyun behind me, "You think he'll get?" 

"I hope he does, but there's a problem." 

"What?" 

"I think he might be attracted to Yongguk, honestly." I said 

"Why do you say that?" Daehyun asked as he sat down at their table, finishing the untouched samples. 

He stuffed his face, "Is..he..even gay?" He muffled 

 

I have no idea. 

 

"There's a possibility he could be...i just feel like he idolized him for so long...that he might've fell for him." I sighed 

Daehyun stopped and took a moment to think really hard.

"Junnie? No, Jae...I don't think..well maybe." He started, "But his heart would be broken...he's engaged." 

The mood got dark, "Look Daehyun, maybe he still does idolize him, it was just a thought." I said as I laughed if off 

Daehyun nodded and agreed as he finished stuffing his face. 

We continued our day normally and slowly it came to an end.

I went to the kitchen and grabbed a small piece of cake for Junnie as Daehyun waited to lock up. 

"Youngjae, could you grab me a piece of chocolate?" He smiled 

"You already had like 3 pieces, no." I said as I walked past him. 

He sighed as we walked down to the bus stop and waited for the bus, it pulled up about 15 mins later and we made it home. 

"Night Jae" Daehyun said as he unlocked his door 

"Night" I said as I opened mine, I opened it to see Junhong sitting on the couch with his laptop. 

"Oh hyung", he said, "Guess who submitted an application?" He smiled brightly 

"Im guessing you, here, celebratory cake." I said 

"Aww hyung, thanks" he said while getting up to get a fork. 

"Junnie, I have a quick question." I asked uneasy and heading towards my room.

"Yea hyung?", he answered, sitting on the couch once again. 

"...what's your sexual preference?" I said slowly as he started choking 

He calmed his cough quickly and looked dead at me. "Umm, okay, where did that come from?" 

"I don't mean to be weird, but did you have some sort of attraction to Bang Yongguk?" I questioned 

He looked at me with a confused look and struggled to answer. 

"H-hyung, I don't know.." he stuttered, "I mean I've looked up to him for so long...there could be." 

"Business wise? Lifestyle wise? Or just plain attraction." I asked

"I really don't know hyung..." he said as he stood up and walked to the kitchen. 

I sighed, "Look Jun, I'm sorry, I was just curious because his fiance and all-" 

"What?" He turned arubtly and stared at me

"...he has a fiance..?" He questioned 

"Bang Yongguk's number 1 fan didn't know about his fiance?" I said

"There were rumors, I didn't think they were true." He rushed 

"Junhong, it's my piano teacher, the woman you met last night." 

He looked confused and broken, "uh hyung, I'm gonna go on to bed if you don't mind." 

"Go ahead, goodnight Jun." I said as he walked away. 

 

°Junhong° 

Fiance? Attraction? Sexual preference? My night went from great to bad just like this. My confidence was over 100 like 10 minutes ago and now Im sitting here having a crisis. 

I walked over to bed and sat down. 

Why is my heart actually shaking, I feel like it actually broke. Am I attracted to Youngguk? Do...I like him...? It doesn't even matter now, he has a whole fiance. Do I even like men? I mean...I think I'm pretty straight, but I'm open to the thought. 

What is going on? 

Do...I love Bang Yongguk? Is he my idol...or do I want him? 

Oh God, I think I do like him. I feel good just thinking about him. When I saw him i turned into a flustered mess and I could barely even think. 

 

I think, I love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're curious about additional information, here it is. Natasha is 28, Yongguk and Yongnam are 25, Himchan is also 25, while Jongup and Daehyun are 20. Zelo and Youngjae are 19, while Newsun is 17 and D.ana is 23.


	3. Acceptance

"Junnie, wake up!! The Internship winners have been posted!!" Youngjae yelled muffled through the door

I rubbed my eyes, feeling groggy and yawned. What is hyung yelled about this morning? 

I sat up and asked, "What did you say hyung?"

Youngjae entered my room with his laptop and made me scoot over, "Intership Winners!! Look at them and let me know, I want to be surprised!" 

Christ. I jumped and reached for the laptop quickly. I strolled and clicked to view the winners 

1\. Shin Hoseok  
2\. Gong Minji  
3\. Oh Seunghee  
4\. Jung Ilhoon

I looked in shock to see two people that I knew on this list, and my heart rate increased drastically. What if I didn't make it? What if I did? What do I do? Will I reply again? 

I paused and looked over at Youngjae with his hands covering his face in anticipation. 

 

5\. Choi Junhong

 

....I made it..I made it in the internship...I froze and screamed as Youngjae grabbed my computer and started screaming with me. 

"Hyung! I made it hyung! I got the internship!" I said as I stood on my bed and started jumping. 

"Junnie, I'm so proud of you, you idiot!" 

We were yelling in my room until there was a heavy hand knocking on our door. 

"Ya! Junhong, Youngjae, It's 7AM!" Daehyun spat, "How dare you yell this early?!" 

Youngjae ran to the door as I fell on my bed, kicking my feet in excitement. Next thing I know Daehyun is jumping on me and yelling. 

"Choi Junhong! I'm so proud of you!" He yelled while violently shaking me by my shoulders. 

"Hyung I'm happy too!!" I yelled back at him.

Youngjae smiled and picked up the laptop, "Junhong, you do know that this internship interviews are tomorrow morning?" 

Friday? So soon? I guess they were able to get through the applications easily. 

"I wonder why they even have the interviews, they already won." Daehyun said settling on my bed. 

"Well Daehyun, they need to be sure the student is serious around work, I wouldn't want an immature college kid running around my business either." Youngjae stated 

"Ah, you have a point." Daehyun said 

I'm still sitting in shock, tomorrow actually determines my future. My future in school, my future career, my future with Bang Yongguk himself. 

Oh God. 

 

°Yongguk° 

I woke up on my dining table surrounded by hundreds of applications and essays. I had to choose five students, but most of them were fairly decent. 

I haven't slept since yesterday and it's already 7AM. I had my five and I was proud of all of them. 

Firstly, Shin Hoseok stood out the most, his essay was well structured and interesting. He seemed like a pure young man who had his eyes on the prize pertaining to his future. 

Then Gong Minji, she sent some of her works along with the application instead of the essay, that stood out. Though they were just photos of her works, they looked wonderful. 

Oh Seunghee and Jung Ilhoon were hard to choose between. I both wanted them to be third, but the Jo's requested for a proper ranking, causing me to choose. Seunghee has many awards and certifications for her art and speech, while Ilhoon's poetry about paintings were something I haven't heard of before, I loved it. 

Last Choi Junhong, he wrote something simple but groundbreaking, most kids who come from nothing write about how sad their lives are and how they deserve it just for that reason, but Junhong wrote more. He wrote how he will work to win his position in my company and even how he will leave my associates and I "Shaking in our boots". 

I've been reading and reviewing applications since Monday evening, and they still haven't seem to stop, as my laptop kept notifying me of emails. 

I stretched and cracked my back. 

"Oh god, that sounded terrible." Eunae said, scaring me slightly while cleaning my area. 

"I expected my brothers to help you review these applications, not leave all the work to you." She said frustrated, 

"No honey, they reviewed some of them." I reassured her

She slammed the papers on the table, "Bang Yongguk, they probably checked a hundred and left you the other three hundred to you. I'm pissed." 

I was shocked, seeing how worked up Eunae had gotten, but I knew she was like this because she cared. 

I stood up and wrapped my arms around her, "Eunae, baby I'm fine. The work here is done and we have our interns." I said, "That's all that matters." 

She turned into my chest and huffed, "I know, I know, but I don't want my brothers walking over anyone." She said 

"Im sure they won't, I'm the CEO, they wouldn't ever try anything against my secretary." I said as I kissed her temple and walked into the kitchen to find a big breakfast on the table.

It had assorted fruits and american breakfast items. Like pancakes, scrambled eggs, and even bacon. 

"Wahh, for me?" I said 

"Of course, and I called in for you, you can go to work later." She finished 

There was a knock on the door and Eunae ran to get it, "Yongguk, your secretary is here." She stated as Jongup came in the kitchen with a blazer, plain white top, and some black slacks. He finished his look with gucci slippers with the fur. 

"Goodmorning you all, I came to collect the remaining applications." He said 

"Collect them for what?" I asked 

"To put them on file for future references, Himchan hyung requested them." He answered 

Oh wow, Himchan wants to browse after I pick my interns. 

"Okay, and Jongup you're going to help us interview right?" I asked

He picked up the papers and placed them in his briefcase, "No Hyung, I'm just a secretary, my work doesn't start until you guys choose the interns." He said while huffing in a stressed tone. 

I laughed, "You'll be alright Jongup-ah, it's only five kids." 

He sighed, "I guess, I'll see you at the office hyung." He waved while walking towards the door, "Goodbye to you too Noona." 

Eunae locked him out and walked by towards me, sitting her chair next to mine. "You really like this internship idea, you haven't stopped speaking of it since the idea was proposed." 

I have to say, I really do like it. 

"Yeah, I just like the idea that I can teach these students the value of art, I know some won't agree and just be in it for the money, but the thought of me helping someone stay true to themselves makes me happy." I spoke 

Eunae looked at me with a large smile, "Im proud of you honey." 

"Thanks baby, now let me get some rest before work." I said and walked towards the stairs 

"Yongguk, you have a conference call first, remember?" She said 

Oh god, the conference call with everybody who is interviewing. As soon as I thought about it, my phone vibrated. 

I sighed and answered, "Yeah Himchan?" 

He chuckled, "Did you just wake up?" 

"More like I just went to sleep, are the others on the line." 

"Yeah, let me connect." His voice faded out for a second before I was met with a plethora of voices. 

"Jongup, check attendance." Himchan said 

"Yes sir", he paused, "Bang Yongguk, CEO?" 

I replied with a hum as he continued. 

"Bang Yongnam, COO" 

"Im here" my brother spoke 

"Kim Himchan, CFO" 

"Here and handsome", I heard him say smugly as we all cringed

"Jo Youngmin, Jo Kwangmin, Jo associates?" He questioned 

"Here" they spoke in sync 

"That should be everyone then, goodbye." He finished 

"Jongup, remember you're in charge of getting the students to us." Himchan warned, 

"Yes sir, I know." He finished before hanging up. 

Youngmin spoke up, "So this is how the interview sessions are going to work." 

"We're all going to interview them seperately." He said 

"We all have experience in interviewing good people", Kwangmin started, "This just helps to get a perspective of the students instead of all of us sitting in front of them and making them nervous." He finished 

"Smart system, we pick as soon as we get to the school, alright?" Himchan said as we all agreed. 

I hung up the phone and landed in my bed, I let my exhaustion take over as I closed my eyes and let my body relax. 

I will head to work later...maybe. But right now all that matters is sleep. 

 

I guess that I was so ready for tomorrow that I slept through the rest of my day. Thank goodness my work was done ahead of time. I woke up to check the clock and it was already 5 AM. I slept the whole day after working three days straight....it was well worth it. 

I woke up and got out of my bed. Eunae laid there sleeping and I started my morning routine. Instead of going to the office today, we're going to the University. 

I finished up by choosing something casual to wear, an oversize black sweater and some dark blue jeans with my nike trainers. I'm trying my best to make the students comfortable. I mean, who wants to be awkward at an interview? 

I walked over and kissed Eunae's temple and headed downstairs to grab an apple juice and a bagel. I locked the door to be met with my driver. 

He opened the door and there was Himchan and Yongnam. 

"Oh wow, you two actually woke up early?" 

Himchan rubbed his eyelids, "Ya, shut up!" 

Yongnam laughed, "Himchan is all cranky because of these interviews." 

Himchan huffed, "You guys really are twins, you both annoy me." He said from the front seat. 

I laugh and slid into the car next to Yongnam. 

"So", I called while biting into my bagel, "Who is interviewing who?" I chewed and swallowed 

"Did they match up the interns by our personality?" 

That would be amazing if I could speak to someone with my personality type. 

"Nah, we picked from a hat yesterday because you didn't come to work, you got Choi Junhong." Yongnam said while typing away on his phone. 

Are they serious? 

"You guys couldn't think of a better system, you all literally picked names from a hat?" 

"Yeah" Himchan and Yongnam said at the same time. 

I huffed and finished my bagel as I slapped both the two on side of their heads. 

"Ya! You guys couldn't take the time to think of a better system." I sighed, "You guys are real idiots, I swear." 

I sat and sulked in the backseat with Yongnam as we rode from my house to the university, it wasn't really far so I had to calm down quickly before I scare the kid I'm interviewing. I guess Himchan and Yongnam were exhausted from my nagging too, because they had to take deep breaths before entering the school. We met up with the Twins in the lobby and discussed a game plan. 

"Look", I spoke, "We all know what we're looking for in our company", I waved towards Himchan, Yongnam, and I. 

"You guys we need serious interns who are willing to work and dedicate themselves to the cause, now let's do this." 

We all walked into the conference rooms and grabbed some clipboards and waited for the students to arrive, it was 7:30 and they had to be here for 8. I found out the arrangements of the kids too. 

Himchan got Ilhoon, Youngmin with Minji, Kwangmin with Seunghee, and Yongnam with Hoseok. 

We sat in the conference room until there was a knock at the door, I checked my watch to see it was 7:45, the receptionist peeked her head in, 

"All the students are here, would you all like to start conducting interviews now?" 

We all looked equally shocked, but I made the leading decision to get it started. We all walked out and starting finding our students, everybody found their partners quickly as I browsed the name tags I looked up to see a pair of warm brown eyes meet mine, Choi Junhong his nametag read. 

 

He looked equally shocked when we saw each other, I had forgotten all about our encounter but it was great to finally know his name. I walked up towards him and he stood and bowed quickly. 

"H-hello", he croaked, "My name is Choi Junhong." 

I smiled at him and slightly bowed back, "I can see that", i chuckled, "Come on, let's start." 

 

°Junhong° 

This morning has been one of the most nerve wrecking mornings in my life. I woke up extra early to a breakfast sandwich in the oven and Youngjae passed out on the couch. There was a note for me on the counter. 

(Junhong-ah, good luck, don't be nervous!♡)

I shakily grabbed my food and walked to the bus station. I looked down at my outfit and unfortunately started criticizing myself. 

Do I look okay? Am I overdressed? Underdressed? Ugh

I wore my black skinny jeans, a white button up, and a simple pair of dress shoes. I decided to slick my hair back to give it some sort of shape and even wore my glasses for the special occasion. 

The bus came early and the ride seemed fast, because we ended up at the school so fast my heart nearly jumped out my chest. It seemed I was the last one to arrive because I saw Hoseok from my painting class talking to Seunghee from my business math and two other people. 

"Ah Junhong", Hoseok called, "How lucky are we?" He asked and laughed 

Hoseok and I chat from time to time but I better get to know him and everyone else since we'll be seeing each other more often than expected. 

"Junhong, did you hear about the interview system?" Seunghee asked me

Interview system? What does she mean?" 

I stared, confused, "Aren't we going in one by one to meet the associates?" I questioned while who I assumed to be Ilhoon laughed 

"No, not exactly", he started, "The receptionist told us that they choose who they were going to interview and we all get one on one time with that person." 

Meeting with an associate doesn't sound as bad as I thought it would be, that's fine. 

"Okay, do we know who?" I asked 

"No, but I heard the CEO of Bang Arts and Culture is here." Minji cheered, "I hope I get him!" 

Oh wow the CEO that's nic- Wait a minute. CEO? Bang Yongguk? He's here. 

My heart rate accelerated as I thought about the fact that the man I've idolized so long, and whom I've currently come to accept my feelings for was right behind one of these doors. I froze in my spot as Hoseok approached me, 

"Ya! Junhong, you can't have cold feet now." He spoke, "We don't even know who we're being paired up with." 

I panted, "You're right." What was the chance that I would actually end up getting him, right? 

The receptionist walked into the lobby and spoke to us, "The Associates would like to start the interviews early, so get ready." She spoke as she walked behind her desk. We all sat down and waited for everyone to come. We heard the click of a door and small conversation heading towards us and my heart kept running the race in my body. I saw the Jo Twins, they were the sons of the dean along with Jo Eunae. Then Kim Himchan, he sometimes makes appearances for Bang Yongnam because he stays in Incheon, then Bang Yongnam himself and finally...him. 

To say this was a major interview, he was dressed very casually. He was still checking out the clipboard while everyone else met their partners. Hoseok with Himchan, Minji and Seunghee both got a twin, while Ilhoon went to Yongnam...are you serious? 

Either the Universe loves me or hates me, because Yongguk walked my way and I practically felt my heart burst. I stood with weak knees and greeted him as he did the same and lead me to the private conference room. 

I was going to be interviewed, by Bang Yongguk, alone. Sweet Jesus I don't know if I should be happy, sad, mad, or excited. I felt so many emotions I didn't even realize we reached the door. He opened it swiftly and took his seat in one of the two chairs, he instructed me to sit and I closed the door and sat. 

He chuckled at me before we started, "I see with meet again, and I actually got your name this time, Choi Junhong." 

My heart skipped a beat as he smiled and I nervously answered, "Ah, yes, it is nice to meet you again." I said 

He grabbed the clipboard and a pen, "Junhong-ah", he said as my knees felt weak. Thank God we're sitting already, because my legs would've given out so fast. 

"Why did you apply for this internship?" He asked as his face suddenly became serious.

I swallowed my nervousness and spoke from my mind, "As you know", I started, "I want a career in the Arts, knowing that I could get a first hand view from an artist like yourself would be great." 

He nodded, "Yes Junhong, that is nice, but I am business focused currently. I don't have time to draw and paint like I use too, so how would you contribute?" 

I got scared as my poor judgement made me feel like I said the wrong answer, I took some time to truly think before I spoke. "Well sir, from my business perspective, I would like to provide the satisfaction to the customers who buy your media, and the media of the artist you manage." 

He looked up at me from his clipboard with a small smirk, "Do you feel like your art could do that?" 

"Not only my art sir, art from anyone. As long as their work was made with heart, any customer with sense would enjoy it." I spoke quickly

He had this expression I couldn't read as he jotted down something on the clipboard then pushed it off to the side. 

"Junhong, what job would you like if you continued this internship and it eventually lead you to a job", He paused, "A job working for Bang Arts and Culture?" 

"In all honesty, I would like to be signed to your company as an artist, but any job will easily satisfy me." I said 

"I'm willing to do any job if it would lead me to help people value art." I finished 

He nodded at my words, "Why my company, specifically?" 

...why...because I admire you, you're my idol, I have nothing but respect for you, the list goes on and on. 

"Well, to be honest with you", I said nervously, "I've looked up to you since I was 9 and you were 15, I always saw you on the new getting honored for your works, that's why I started drawing in the first place." I smiled 

He seemed flustered as I continued speaking, "It was like destiny that I practiced harder and harder after I saw you travel and put your works up. I even followed your fanpages on sns to admire your work, we didn't have many galleries in my hometown with your work, mostly local."

He scoffed, "I have fans, but wow Junhong, you sound like a super fan." 

I got all shy, realizing how crazy I probably sound with all that information memorized. I coughed slightly, "I'm sorry sir, I just like you so much." 

No. Wait. What, that came out weird. I could feel my face heating up as he stared at me and laughed, "Junhong, I think you're perfect for this internship." 

I smiled widely as he got up from his seat to stretch, "I think everyone else is still interviewing, do you have any questions for me?" He asked while looking at me

Before I could even think I asked, "When did you get engaged?" 

He looked at me shocked that I had asked so suddenly, be he answered nonchalantly "About 3 months ago" 

I shouldn't be asking him this, it's his personal business...Im just curious. 

"H-how long have you been with Eunae noona?" I said, looking in my lap and playing with my fingers. 

"6 months" 

"Why did you get engaged so soon?" I looked up to find him squinting at me, as if he was trying to find why I was asking this.

...I don't know why but I'm feeling a feeling I thought i would never felt, jealousy. I guess this revelation of my feelings left me curious...

He shrugged, "She's a nice girl and I need to settle anyway, time moves faster in business." He answered as he took a sip of his apple juice next to him. 

"I-Im sorry sir, I shouldn't be asking personal questions." 

He shrugged again, "It's fine, you're curious, I was expecting more art relating questions though." He laughed 

"I'm sorry, I was just curious." I apologized again, as I felt myself get worked up, I tensed up but he put a hand on my shoulder.

"I said It's fine Junhong-ah, get comfortable, I'll be seeing you often anyway." He smiled as he moved his hand back to his lap.

Oh god, his smile. It's so wide and pretty, you can even see his gums, that makes him ten times cuter. Oh, and his laugh, it so cute and addicting, I can listen to him all day. 

"Hey Junhong" he knocked me from my thoughts and I looked at him, "Yeah sir?" 

"Call me hyung", "Oh well, yeah hyung?" 

"I like your personality, I think I should let you intern personally with me." He said suddenly 

"Wait, what?" I asked 

"Well everyone being interviewed is going to intern with us, but I get to choose where." He said, "I'm thinking of having Ilhoon and Hoseok with our poet and reporter departments, they have great writing skills." 

"Well what about Minji and Seunghee?" 

"Hmm, they work better with physical art so I'll let them intern with my paint and design departments." 

I frowned slightly and asked, "Well hyung I do both of those things well so wh-?" 

He cut me off, "And that's why you'll intern with me, you remind me of when I was still carefree." He said while giving me a warm smile.

He wants me to work personally with him? The universe truly loves me, I guess years of struggling is building up to my success. 

"Ah yeah hyung, thank you." I bowed slightly as someone knocked on the door, it was the receptionist. 

"Everyone seems to be finished, are you guys done?" 

"Yeah, we're just finishing up." Yongguk answered as he picked up his clipboard, he turned to me before exiting. 

"I'll see you Monday Junhong, don't be late."

 

I won't hyung, as a matter a fact I'll be extra early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any thing to ask or say, feel free to do so!! I love comments!!


	4. The Start

It's 9AM and I still can't believe today is the day, I was standing outside Bang Art's and Culture with Hoseok waiting for the secretary to bring us in. Minji, Seunghee, and Ilhoon were on the way. Once we all arrived we entered into the lobby and the receptionist called the secretary. I looked around and saw that we were all dressed very casually. Seunghee had a burgundy dress with some black boots, while Minzy wore a white sundress with wedges. Ilhoon was dressed in a floral patterned shirt, black jeans, and black leather boots. Hoseok was dressed like he was arriving at an airport with his leather jacket, white tee shirt, blue jeans, and similar boots to ilhoon's but brown. I had a beige sweater with the sleeves rolled up, some blue jeans, and a similar shade of shoes that matched my shirt. 

As I admired my fellow peers, everyone looked up when we heard the elevator ding. There came out a man in a blazer and he was walking towards us with a small note book. 

"Are you all the interns?" He asked as we all nodded and bowed to him, saying hello. 

He suddenly pulled out some ID tags for us, "Grab yours and come on", he said as I adjusted my tag and followed him into the elevator. He turned to us and took attendance. 

"Good morning you guys, I'm Moon Jongup. I'm the secretary to the CEO, COO, and CFO. We welcome you to Bang Arts and Culture, congrats for being recruited." He did a small clap and smiled towards us, while pressing some buttons, as we rode up he spoke to us.

"This internship was created so we can find the career fit for you, now for Hoseok and Ilhoon, we'll reach your destinations first." 

I looked on the buttons to see the 5th floor pressed out of all twenty-four, "I want you all to come out, even though this isn't were you guys will be working." He spoke as we followed 

We followed Jongup to a counter and there stood a woman, "Jieun Noona, here are your intern writers." He said as Hoseok and Ilhoon bowed to her, "Thank you Jongup-ah, is it my turn?" 

He nodded and she spoke, "All public announcements, reviews, and any form of writing produced by B.A.C is done here." She spoke as Hoseok and Ilhoon looked in amazement. 

Jongup turned towards us and led Minji, Seunghee, and I back to the elevator as he pressed the next floors, "Next up, the physical art floors, Minji and Seunghee?" 

"Yes." They both answered as we reach the 13th floor, we all walked out as Jongup spoke, "Good morning Hyosung Noona." 

A woman turned quickly and greeted us, "Ahhh, these are my interns Jongup-ah?" 

"Yes, Minji and Seunghee", he said as they bowed "Can you explain your role to them, Jieun noona did" 

She nodded, "Sure thing, this is where we gather all the arts produced from our company or gather from others, we distribute them." She smiled as Minji and Seunghee admired in anticipation. 

Jongup tugged my arm slightly and whispered, "Come on, you're going with me." 

We enter the elevator and he pressed the 19th floor, unlike the other buttons which lit up yellow this button lit up red. 

"Umm, Hyung?", he looked at me, "Yeah?" 

"Why is the button red?" 

"They're personal floors Junhong", he spoke, "The CFO and COO are the only ones on the 18th floor, while the 19th and 20th are the CEO's, and the other three belong to the directors." 

"And the last?" I said 

"A personal floor for the Bang Family." 

"Why does everyone get their own floor?" 

"They all have personal conference rooms, break rooms, and other possible conveniences." He said as he turned to me, "You must be something special to have Yongguk ask you to personally be his intern." 

My eyes widen as I stared confused, "What do you mean?" 

He sighed, "Most people try to get close to him for money of course, they don't work and don't really care for the cause you know?" 

Oh wow, that's horrible, I zoned out before we reached the landing of the 19th floor. Jongup walked out and instructed me to follow, "You're going be working with me, I'm the secretary but I do more than you think. Scheduling, managing time, and assigning appointments with different companies." 

He showed me to his desk and grabbed a paper, "You're doing that and more, Yongguk hyung sees something in you so you'll traveling around with often." 

He sees something in me? I literally must be dreaming, my idol likes me....oh my god. 

"Oh really?", I questioned

"Yeah, I've been told that I will be doing more with the COO and CFO, Yongguk hyung is gonna be your boss." He said, "Technically I am the boss over you, but he's probably going to do more personal stuff with you, you don't want to sit in the office with me all day do you?" 

I shrugged, "I wouldn't mind, I love this company hyung." I smiled 

He smiled back, "Oh Junhong, you're so positive." He patted my head, "Don't get your hopes up." He said and walked me to the elevator. 

What? "Hyung, what do you mean?" 

He sighed, "Art is a great thing Junhong, believe me." He said while pressing the 20th floor button, "But there's a huge process to it. There will be rough patches like any other company." 

What possible rough patches could there be? Yongguk is dedicated the arts and that's all that matters. It seemed pretty positive today. I wonder what he mea- 

My thoughts were cut off by the elevator ding and screaming. 

"Interns?! Interns, Bang Yongguk? You found some lousy interns and can't even give your sister her rightful place." Someone yelled 

We had a direct view into Yongguk's office down the hall and saw a woman...not, his sister throwing he purse at him as he sat calmly at his desk.

“For example, Natasha Noona.” he whispered

"What did I tell you about showing up in my office?" He said while giving her a stern gaze 

She huffed and started yelling again, "Did you think I wouldn't find out about this? You're wasting our money." 

He stood quickly and raised his voice, "Our money?? Our money!! This company wasn't built just for the thought of money Natasha, we have a goal and this internship is helping us reach it." 

She scoffed and crossed her arms, "Are you serious? You talk just like your mother", she spat with venom in her voice as she crossed around his desk and pushed his shoulder, "You're young and rich, why are you still worrying about the pictures on the wall?" 

He grabbed her purse and pushed her away from him, "Get out of here Natasha, don't come back unless you're willing to work like Yongnam and I did." He said in a very deep and scary voice I never heard. 

I turned to Jongup and whispered, "He worked up to the top?" I asked

Jongup nodded, "The company wasn't in a good position when he started five years ago, he worked step by step to the top." He spoke, "Him and his brother were even interns at the same time." I was going to ask about his sister until we heard another yell.

"No Yongguk! You will give me my rightful position, you let some friend of yours take it, you and Yongnam threw me away!" She yelled

"You threw yourself away, Grandma had my position saved for you and you threw it away to your money hungry addiction!! Do you think she's proud of you now? That you amounted to nothing but a waste. A talent gone to complete trash because you're desperate for riches." He spoke harsh words to her as her face showed a large amount of emotion and a single tear fell. 

"Fuck you Yongguk!" She scream as she was about to slap him, Jongup and I closed our eyes and cowered as we knew what was going to happen, but the sound never came. 

I opened my eyes to see him holding her hand, "Not again, not today, go home." He pushed her hand away and she stumbled slightly before she started walking towards us in the elevator. "Move!" She pushed past us and the elevator closed quickly.

Jongup was already bowed 90° and I quickly did the same, apologizing to Yongguk. 

He sighed, "No, I'm sorry you had to see that", he chuckled, "Thank you for delivering Junhong, Jongup-ah." He put on a smile and patted our shoulders to get up.

"It's no problem hyung", he spoke and turned to me, "That paper is his schedule, get ready for a long day." He said as he patted my shoulder and left in the elevator. 

Yongguk looked at me, "Are you ready?" He questioned

"R-ready for what?" I asked in curiousity 

"I'm gonna show you around here." He smiled

To say he was just arguing, he looks very calm. 

"O-okay"

He threw the paper away from my hands and said today will be simple.

He grabbed my hand and showed my around the floor. He had a conference room, a break room, an actual room with a bed for nights he worked overtime, and a small desk for me in front of his office. Which was huge, he led me in and looked out the window. His profile looked so peaceful, I don't get the personal worries of his world, but I hope they get better. 

I didn't realize myself walking towards him before I hugged him.

 

°Yongguk° 

I had noticed when Junhong and Jongup had entered and cursed silently under my breath. My sister and I were hashing it out, and that is such a bad look for my position. Our argument ended in tears as I acknowledged the boys presence and apologized to them. 

Jongup accepted my apology and exited while Junhong looked tensely at me, I thought a tour could take his mind off of what he just saw, who honestly wants to see people argue? 

We explored my floor and all I heard were gasp and I saw his facial expressions of shock. It amused me on how interested he truly was, we ended the tour by my office. We entered it and I showed him the view of Seoul with pride. 

I took deep breaths and got lost in the view. The tension released from my body as I saw the many working buildings and shops surrounding the building. I was watching a mother and child play by the bus stop before I jumped in fear.

I looked to see Junhong hugged me as my arms laid by my side awkwardly. My heart sped in fear as I tried to take in the situation I was in. 

"It's okay hyung, I argue with my sister all the time too." He said innocently

I couldn't help but smile and hugged him back quickly. I let go and smiled at him.

He bowed quickly, "I-I'm sorry hyung, I-I just do that when my hyungs are sometimes upset." He paused as I cut him off.

"Junhong you are truly something." I laughed as his face flushed. 

I coughed, "Junhong-ah, let's do some small work today, alright?" I said as I made him pull up a seat to my desk. He nodded and took a seat as I started explaining my work. 

 

°Junhong°

I didn't mean to hug him, but he seems to have no problem with it. We were sitting at his desk as he explained his work to me and I listened with a mind ready to embrace his daily duties. 

"You'll be joining me from now on Junhong, to see it for yourself." He said 

"Okay hyung." 

"Great, we're meeting with my friend Eunkwang tonight." 

So soon? What the hell? It's only the first day. 

"R-really? This soon?" I questioned

He laughed, "The sooner the better", he said. "Junhong each internship is different, some people will start tomorrow while some might start next week, but I'm the busiest man in the building, so we start tonight." 

"Do you drink?" He questioned 

Well, I did do a lot of drinking with Daehyun at some parties...I could handle it. Plus, I am the legal drinking age anyway, so why not? 

"Yeah hyung, I do." I said 

"Great, let's go, we've been in this office for hours." 

It's only been a couple of-Oh. I checked my phone to see that the day has already flew by, I guess i lost track of time, it was 5PM. 

"H-hyung, are we done for today?" I questioned 

"You are, I might have to come back to file some work." He laughed while grabbing his coat out his closet. I didn't even notice his, blue button up and black slacks. 

"Come on Junhong", he led me out as he locked his office doors and headed for the elevator. I followed behind him like a lost child and kept my eyes towards the ground, 

"You're still shy? You got the job Junhong-ah." He spoke

I laughed, "I can't help it hyung, I look up to you." 

"You're making me feel old." He laughed

"You're only six years older than me hyung" I exclaimed as he laughed again. 

The elevator ding got my attention as we rode it down. I guess I have to meet him at the bar, I hit the first floor button as he looked at me in confusion and hit the basement floor. 

"What are you doing?" He asked 

"What?" 

"You hit the first floor button, we have to go to my car in the basement." He said 

I'm riding with him? Oh god, i have to he asleep right now. When the elevator stopped a keypad appeared on the button screen and Yongguk typed in some password.

We reached the garage and I followed to where ever Yongguk was walking. 

"Junhong, which one?" He said suddenly

I looked up to see 3 cars; A Red Jeep Wrangler, a Black Range Rover, and a white Rolls Royce. I knew he was rich, but damn he is rich as hell. 

"Hyung why do you have 3 cars here?" 

"My dad keeps them here, my siblings and I get to use them." He shrugged, "Which one?" 

I pointed towards the Rolls Royce and he grabbed the keys from wall. 

"Let's go" he patted my back and we entered the car. He started it up and it revved loudly.  
Oh my god, I looked up and saw hundreds of little lights on the ceiling and gasped. 

"Cool right?" He laughed 

"Hyung this is the most expensive car I've ever sat in." I said in shock as he laughed. 

"It's just a car Junhong-ah." 

"It's still cool though hyung" i argued 

We pulled off from the building and he started riding down Gangnam. 

"This is nothing compared to Mokpo" i commented while staring out the window. 

"You're from Mokpo?" He questioned 

"Yeah, small town, but there's family." 

"I set up a gallery a couple years back." 

I scoffed, "Hyung I knew that, I was the first person in line to see it." 

He laughed at me as we turned down to the bar. It looked really expensive, but Yongguk gave the valet his keys and walked out with no problem. He even had the walk of a boss, he, looked so clean cut and tasteful, he looked even sexier than before. He turned towards me and I quickly threw me head down as soon as we made eye contact. 

"Come on Junhong, let's meet of my business partners." He instructed me as I followed behind him. 

He called the name Seo Eunkwang and we were lead to a private room upstairs. The room was dimmed low and the bar itself looked like something you'd see in a movie. Full of suits and ties, dresses and heels, I kinda felt out of place. I guess Yongguk noticed my insecurity, he grabbed my arm softly and led us to a table in the corner. 

"There's no need to feel bad, these are normal people just like us Junhong-ah." He spoke to me as I nodded 

"Bang Yongguk, you bastard!" We turned to see a short man, for his height he was very loud. 

Yongguk got up and hugged him, "Still loud as ever Eunkwang." 

Eunkwang looked over his shoulder to look at me dead in the eye, "Yongguk", he said as he pulled away, "This is your fiance?" He questioned 

I shook my head quickly and stood to bow, "N-no sir, I'm an I-Intern" i rushed as he laughed even louder and Yongguk joined it

"Calm down Junhong, he's kidding." He chuckled 

"Yeah kid,calm down, I know Eunae." He laughed again as we sat and giggled along with them. 

"So this is your intern? You guys haven't had interns in years." He questioned as Yongguk nodded

"I'm sorry you have to deal with that man kid." He laughed again and Yongguk slapped his shoulder. 

He looked over at me, "Junhong-ah, this is my distributer Eunkwang, he manages to get the art pieces in top shape." He spoke as I bowed to him again

"Nice to meet you Eunkwang Hyung." 

"Nice to meet you too, you remind me of my secretary Sungjae." He smiled, "Enough with the introductions, let's drink!" 

He called a waitress over and the night began. They both started talking to me about the importance of connections and how they met. Turns of they both interned at B.A.C and kept a close connection. Eunkwang owns his own distribution company. We talked and drank, but I mostly drank. We had Soju shots, I think I downed about 100 of those, at least that's what it felt like. Then we drank a couple cans of beer, then it got dangerous when we mixed the beer and soju, and Eunkwang hyung wanted more. We drunk some shots of hennessy and that's when I felt I had enough. Eunkwang hyung was fine, Yongguk hyung was too, everyone was fine except for me. 

 

I was fucked up. 

 

I was able to keep conversation for a while until I heard Humble by Kendrick Lamar and went to dance in the small bar. They were sloppy moves but I was having fun. I even started dancing with this group of girls. They were all fun and games until an equally drunk man grabbed my neck and started dancing with me. We looked like complete idiots but I was laughing the whole time. 

 

°Yongguk° 

"Ya, check your intern." Eunkwang said as I turned to see Junhong dancing like a crazy man. I laughed and took my shot. 

"Is your intern single?" Eunkwang suddenly asked as I put my cup down. 

I shrugged, "I don't even know if he's gay Eunkwang." 

"Well he did turn a shade of red when I joked about him being your fiance", he commented, "If the kid didn't have a crush on you, I'd be all over him" 

Crush? Never. Eunkwang must be losing his mind, he's just a dongsaeng who admires me. I hope. 

"Nah bro, he's just an intern." I spoke as I grabbed my beer 

He sighed, "Yongguk, you're still dense as ever." 

"Everytime you look at him, he looks down. When you passed him the beer, he looked like he was going to explode because your hands were touching his." He stated 

"Ugh Hyung, even if he does have a crush, he will get over it. I'm engaged." I said 

"And? I've seen people who has been married for years and let someone come in between them." He said as he sipped his beer. 

Did Junhong have a crush on me? I didn't really think of him that way, he's more like a kid I want to lead and protect. Even if he did have a crush, I don't feel the same. 

Eunkwang stared at me, "Get out of your head, the kid is attractive, you have to see that." He spoke. 

He did have a handsome face, but I still think he is a kid. 

"He's like a small brother to me Eunkwang." 

Eunkwang put his beer on the table, "Don't ruin his image for me Yongguk, I still think he's hot!" He said to me while pushing my shoulder. 

"Ya! Ya! Look at him; he's tall, cute, even sexy." He spoke, "He has a small waist, pale skin, and even his hair looks sexy. He looks fragile like a woman sometimes but also has a manly charm." 

I didn't want to think of Junhong that way, but as I got a closer look I saw those fine details. His hair fell on his forehead, looking sweaty but hot. The way he shook his hips were a bit sloppy but good god, they swung so good to the beat. Even his legs in those jeans were shaped like a dream. 

 

Wait a minute, I'm engaged. 

 

I shook myself out of my trance and took a sip of my drink. Eunkwang was smirking at me, "Eunkwang stop, I'm engaged, I don't want to think about him like that." 

"I was just saying Yongguk, he's got the looks." 

I felt guilty as I thought back to Eunae and how my father made my mother miserable by cheating on her. I quickly tried to erase the thoughts of Junhong and finished my beer, I think it's about time to head home.

"Eunkwang, this was nice and I'm glad we got some business done while at it." 

We had a new delivery and he was updating me about its status. 

"But I think I'm gonna head home." I spoke

"Did you text your driver?" He questioned 

"Of course, I don't need a scandal on my hands." I laughed as I hugged him bye and fetched Junhong. 

"Ah Hyung, we leaving?" He asked as his words slurred 

"Uh-huh", I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist and took his arm around my shoulder. I led his to the elevator and walked out to my car. My personal driver opened the backseat for us and I lowered Junhong down on the seat. 

"Go to the campus dorms." I spoke, we visit his campus often, so my driver immediately took off. 

"Junhong, you have a friend you can call to get you when we arrive at your campus?" I asked as he nodded 

"Give hyung your phone, tell me who." I spoke as he gave me the device and said "Y-youngjae, my roommate." 

I dialled the phone and someone picked up fast, "Jun where are you!! Are you still at work, do I need to fight Bang Yongguk?" 

I laughed, "No, you won't have to fight me, we're on the way to your school Youngjae-yah, you should wait in the lobby. Junhong is a tad bit tipsy." 

He coughed and laughed, "Ah, y-y-yes hyungnim." 

"Thank you Youngjae", I spoke as he hung up. 

I looked to see Junhong staring at me deeply, his eyes were lidded and he honestly looked very attractive. 

"Hyung" he said, "Hmm?" 

"You're really handsome hyung." He spoke as I laughed, 

"You're handsome too Junhong-ah." 

He scooted closer and sat a hand on my thigh, "No hyung, you're really handsome." He said serious as I looked at him with curiosity. "Hyung, I like you." 

I nervously looked at my driver staring at the road and moved his hand quickly. "I like you too Junhong-ah, calm down." I warned

"Hyung I am calm", he hiccupped, "You make me calm and nervous all at the same time." He sighed 

I didn't know what to say as I turned my gaze towards the window and he sighed, "I'm sorry hyung." He said as I nodded and he sounded like he was scooting away. 

I turned my head to be faced with his, we were about five centimeters away, I could smell the alcohol on his breath and his eyes looks like pure ecstasy. 

 

 

"...hyung...can I kiss you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehhehehehe, what will happen next? Be sure to subscribe and see!!! ♡


	5. Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut! Smut! Smut!

"....hyung...can I kiss you?" 

 

I made a mistake. I should've said no. Here I was making out in the backseat with my new intern. 

I wanted to decline the kiss, but something told me to go for it. I grabbed his face and pecked him one, twice, before I went insane. It was like his lips were my favorite candy, and I was rediscovering the flavor all over again. 

His lips were incredibly soft, I nibbled on his bottom lip before he opened his mouth to me, I lowered my hands to his hips as he wrapped his around my neck. I quickly stuck my tongue in his mouth and explored the alcohol drenched cavern myself. He moaned in the kiss and I felt my member twitch slightly. 

I don't even know who to blame in this situation. Eunkwang? The alcohol? Myself? Lord knows, either way I never felt so bad. So free. 

I kissed the side of his mouth and lowered my lips to suck on his neck. He squirmed and moaned into my ear, "Aww fuck hyung, that feels so good." Even him swearing was like music to my ears as I sucked a hickey on that pale skin. 

"Junhong-ah, don't swear." I spoke sternly 

"But hyung, it's so fucking good." He moaned again as I stopped kissing, grabbed his hair and pulled it back slightly. He moaned even louder and licked his lips while staring at me in anticipation.

"Ya, don't swear." I said serious and he nodded and I continued to kiss on him as my hand went up his shirt. I was about to rub his body until the car came to a stop. 

I quickly realized what I was doing and removed myself from him.

 

I tried to bring back my serious tone to forget what the hell just happened but Junhong sat there confused. 

"Hyung, we can do more if you want." He said while scooting closer to me, I stopped him. 

"Junhong, wake up." I said, I didn't want to lie but I didn't need him thinking this was real. 

He blinked at me a couple of times before his eyes got heavy and he actually fell asleep. I prayed he stay asleep and think of this time as an actually dream. I grabbed his phone and called his friend once again. 

"Youngjae-yah? We're outside." 

He hung up and came to my car, i walked to Junhong's side and shook him slightly. As if I wasn't just touching on this same body. 

I smiled, "Junhong-ah, we're at your dorm." 

He stared at me with a red face before he got out the car. 

"Ah, um, thank you hyung for the ride." He tried bowing 

"No need Junhong-ah, are you okay?" I faked my concern as he blushed

"Yeah hyung, I just had a weird dream." 

I coughed, "Good night Junhong-ah, don't come in if you're hungover." 

I nodded as his friend grabbed him and they both bowed and said goodnight. 

 

What have I done? 

 

I entered the car and sat in shame as my driver looked in the mirror at me. 

"Yongguk are you drunk?" He questioned 

"A little tipsy." I replied, "Please hyung, what happens in this car stays in this car." I said slowly as he nodded. 

I felt the guilt rise in me as we pulled up to my house. I walked through the door to be greeted by my dog, i patted his head and made my way to the kitchen. I fixed me one last drink before I went to my room. 

There was a note laying on my bed, I picked it up and it read. 

[Honey, my friend Minjae wanted to meet up for some drinks, don't wait up!! ♡♡] 

I checked my clock to see midnight, I went to my shower and stood there for a while. I made a mistake. A terrible mistake. 

 

°Junhong° 

"Ya! Choi Junhong you're too heavy." Youngjae complained as he threw me in bed

"Sorry hyung", i replied, I was sobering up but something felt strange. 

"Are you are okay Junnie? You're really quiet." Youngjae said 

I'm so embarrassed to even say it, "Hyung i fell asleep in Yongguk's car and had a dream we were kissing. It felt so real though." 

Youngjae laughed, "He's engaged, what are you talkin-" he paused as he looked at me. 

What's wrong? Is everything okay? 

"Hyung, what's wrong?" 

"Junhong...did you hook up with anybody tonight?" He asked 

"No, I don't think so. I dance, drank, and came home." I replied...what is the problem 

"Then...who gave you a love bite?" He asked

Wait what. WHAT. I ran to my nearest mirror and search my neck, there were two of them. One right under my ear and another directly on the center of my neck...it wasn't a dream. We kissed, well shit we did more than that. I turned to Youngjae as he looked as shocked as I did.

"Junnie...Junhong...Choi Junhong, no." He said

"I didn't even know it was real hyung! He even played along like I was having a dream!" I explained

"Oh my god Junhong, what if somebody on campus saw you two, what if anybody saw you two? What if you get kicked out of school." He started panicking 

"Hyung, calm down. Calm." I said, "If he thinks I don't know, then I don't." 

"You still have to confront him Junhong, why did you guys do this?" He asked 

"It wasn't his fault, I was a bit tipsy and confessed to him. I remember....I might've asked him to kiss me." I said while rubbing my neck. 

"Choi Junhong!" He yelled 

"I know, I'm sorry, oh god." I paused while running, I felt my stomach give back as much as I took in and wiped my mouth. I had so many thoughts and feelings in my mind, I didn't know what to think. Youngjae hyung threw me a bottle of water after I rinsed my mouth out. 

He stood in the doorway looking at me, "What are you gonna do about it?" He asked, "You guys did make out, and you have to go to work tomorrow." 

"If he doesn't want me to know, then I won't bring it up."

He sighed, "Junhong just tell him about it." 

"Hyung, I don't want to ruin a friendship that just started." 

"It's just being honest Junhong, get the situation handled." He walked out the door and I could hear him close his room door. What am I going to do? 

 

I woke up the next morning with a thousand thoughts running through my mind. I decided to address the issue. I'll just ask him about it. No problem. 

I took my shower and searched my wardrobe for something nice to wear. I grabbed this red oversized sweatshirt with my jean shorts and threw my black converse on. I grabbed my keys and some breakfast and headed out. 

I was waiting for the bus before I seen Hoseok walk towards me. 

"So, how was your night?" He questioned, "You gotta drink with the boss." 

Oh god, I hope he doesn't know about the aftermath. 

"Fine, it was really fun." I said while staring at my phone. 

"You even hooked up huh?" He said as my eyes widen. 

"No, I didn't." I spat quickly, "I didn't hook up with Yongguk." 

He looked at me confused, "I know that you doofus, he's engaged." He finished, "But those hickies on your neck are visible." 

My heart rate slowed down as I realized they were still there, "Want me to conceal them?" He asked with a small smile 

"I would appreciate that a lot hyung." I sighed

"So who did you hook up with? Was she hot? " he asked 

"Well yes...he was." I said as I heard Hoseok gasp and playfully punch my shoulder. 

"Junhong-ah!!" We laughed

He started to paint the love bites on my neck and even showed me how well he covered them. We kept small talk until the bus came and eventually made it to work. We got in the elevator and reached out separate floors quickly. 

I started towards my desk in front of Yongguk's office before I heard him call me in. Great timing, I can actually talk to him. 

I walked in and he looked up and smiled at me, "Junhong-ah, you came in? I told you, you could rest the hangover off." He laughed 

I rubbed my neck awkwardly, "Nah Hyung, I'd rather work." 

He laughed, "That's great, you became so drunk so easy last night." 

"Yeah", i laughed, "Speaking of last night, hyung." 

He looked at me as calm as ever, as he waited for the rest of my sentence. 

"I know we kissed last night." 

He face dropped immediately and I could see his guilt rising. "Look Junhong-ah, I made a mistake last night."

I stopped him quickly, "No hyung it was my fault." 

He shook his head, "Junhong, I was the one who grabbed you, let's put this behind us though." He sighed

I nodded and started to walk back to my area. Did he regret the kiss? Did he not like it? I enjoyed it, I know it was wrong, but I was upset. He kissed me, was he disgusted? A million thoughts ran through my head before I made my final decision. 

I stopped at the door and turned to look at him, "Do you regret it?" I said

He looked up at me with curiosity, "Junhong, what?"

I turned back to him while walking towards his desk, "Did you like it? Am I good kisser?" I asked...i knew it was wrong, but that kiss felt right. 

He shook his head at me, "Well, yeah, I guess?" 

I leaned on his desk and looked down at him, he was wearing a black suit today with a red tie. He hair was slicked up and he had on a beautifully designed rolex. 

"Would you do it again?" I asked not so innocently 

He looked like he was hesitant but quickly denied it. "Oh really hyung...because I would do it again." 

 

°Yongguk° 

The room was tense, where did he come from with all these questions. Why is he doing this? He strolled slowly around my desk and looked at me. 

"Hyung, I want to kiss you again." He spoke in a semi-demanding voice. What the hell? 

"Junhong, I just said no, it was a drunken mistake." He laughed at me before wiping his neck, the hickies appeared before my eyes. 

"Was this really a mistake? The kiss could've been, but the hickies, I don't think so." He commented while staring at me. 

He turned my chair towards him and he sat in my lap. His ass on my left leg, while his legs rested on the right. He swung his arms around my neck and looked at me. 

"Was it really a mistake hyung?" He questioned as he leaned forward. I moved my face from his and he laughed. 

"Junhong, loo-" i paused as I felt his lips trace my neck. 

"Hyung you could've took me last night, I was sober enough." He commented as his lips ran up the crook of my neck and he whispered in my ear. 

"J-junhong-ah, s-stop this." I struggled as he tighten his embrace around me. 

I tried to push him off but last night's thoughts resurfaced. 

"Ya! Ya! Look at him; he's tall, cute, even sexy. He has a small waist, pale skin, and even his hair looks sexy. He looks fragile like a woman sometimes but also has a manly charm." 

Fucking hell, I sighed as temptation slowly started grabbing me. I rubbed my hands on his thighs and turned towards him. His lips captured mine as my mind gave up. 

I'm a hypocrite, I know. I'm a cheater, I know. Just something about this boy is driving me crazy. Eunae and I haven't done anything in awhile, maybe it's just sexual frustration. 

He opened his mouth and our tongues danced. He tasted like citrus, he probably had it for breakfast. He started moaning quietly as he tighten his embrace and my hand fell to his ass. I gropped it softly before running my lips to his neck. 

"I knew it hyung", he panted, "You want me as much as I want you, aaahh" he groaned as I sucked on his collarbones. 

I paused and looked at him, "Look Junhong, this is nice but we can't do this." I sighed, "I'm engaged." 

He frown slightly, "You were forced into that engagement." He said nonchalantly. 

"Don't say that." I warned, as he smiled at me. 

"Hyung you told me about connections, I did some research last week and found that her father proposed the engagement idea. You didn't even want it!" He huffed, frustrated

"That doesn't mean anything Junhong, i still care for her." I said sternly 

He ducked his head down and started kissing from my neck to my ear, "She's just a connection." He whispered 

I was upset the boy was reading me, Eunae is a great woman but since this engagement the business has been running very smoothly. It's helping build back our name...but I do care about Eunae. I'm just scared, I'm twenty-five and we rushed our engagement- 

"Don't think too hard on it hyung", he pecked my lips, "Let me take care of you." 

He swung his legs around my seat and straddled me. I groaned as he sat his ass directly on my member and grinded on it. 

"Ugh, Junhong", i felt my pants tighten as he rubbed his ass back and forth on me. He was as hard as I was beginning to be and moaning in my ear. "Yongguk, I wish you could take me on your desk right now." 

Shit. I groaned and threw my head back in the seat, "Jun, we can't do this here." I said while slowing his hips in the right motions, he panted and held onto my shoulders. 

"I need you now." He begged 

God. I grabbed his face and made him look at me, "Baby not now." 

He sighed and frowned at me, before he could get a word out, someone knocked on my door. We both looked at each other and I forced him under the desk. Luckily, no one could see under it except for me. 

"Come in", I coughed as Jongup walked in

"Good Morning Hyung, have you seen Junhong?" He asked, looking concerned. 

"Um yea, he drank with me and I gave him a day off." I lied as I felt the boy unbuckle my belt. 

"Ahh hyung, thank you." He spoke, "Here is your schedule. He walked towards my desk and I swatted Junhong's hands away. 

Jongup stare at me, "Hyung are you okay? You look flustered? Do you need to go home? You have plenty of sick days." 

I shook my head, "No no Jongup-" i spoke as Junhong pinched me and I frowned slightly and coughed, "Well never mind, yeah." 

He started towards the door, "I'll let Himchan know he's in charge and send you the work so you can finish it from home." He closed the door as I put my seat back to free Junhong. 

"Hyung, how will you get me out of here?" He asked as I pointed towards a door near the back of my office, "Junhong i have a personal elevator." 

I stood and open the plain door, leading to the elevator. I lead him in and press the basement floor. He leaned against the elevator wall and started lifting up his shirt. He reached his hand under and started touching his nipples and moaning.

"Shit", i cursed under my breath, "Junhong I swear." 

He was panting and palming his erection, "I want you so bad hyung." He groaned as the elevator dinged and I snatched his arm up. I threw him into the front seat of the range rover and exited the building quickly. I would never advise anyone to do so, but I sped through the streets. Junhong kept moaning and groaning, "You want to fuck me that bad?" He smirked while looking at me dead in the eyes.

I pulled up to my house and parked the car outside the garage while running up to unlock my front door. Junhong was on my tail as we burst through the door. We practically tumbled in as I grabbed him by his waist and lifted him on my shoulder. I grabbed my keys, threw them, and kicks the door shut. 

I walked in the hallway and went into of my guest rooms and threw him down on the bed, somehow he managed to pull me along with him. 

We fell on the bed in a mess of tangled arms and legs. I lifted myself up to take off his sweatshirt, throwing it to the side. He kicked of his shoes and grabbed me by my tie. 

"I can't wait for you any longer." He whispered in my ear while removing my jacket. I groaned as I took off his shorts and underwear in one swift motion. I paused to admire his features, his skin was so pale, I just wanted to mark every inch of it. His legs, so long and smooth. And his body, god, his abs were a masterpiece in itself. He looked slightly embarrassed as he crawled up to my pants and undid them. I managed to remove my tie and my shirt as he worked on lowering my briefs and pants. 

I felt my erection spring to life as it hit the cold atmosphere. "Oh Yongguk, you're so big." He groaned. 

He grabbed it with his hands and gave slow licks to the tip. I let my neck roll back in ecstasy as he started to slowly take me whole. He took me down his throat before getting off and licking up and down the sides. He took me whole once more as my hip connected to his mouth, I couldn't help but hit his throat repeatedly as he gagged a little. He soon came to relax as his head met my thrust, he hollowed his cheeks as he bobbed his head in sync. I look down at the sight of him working so hard, my stomach began to coil as I felt my climax close. 

"Jun", i panted, "Im close." 

He nodded and started sucking harder than before, i moaned loudly as he sped up and even grazed his teeth against me. I groaned and reached for his hair, forcing his head to stay as I felt myself let go down his throat. I almost fell forward as he removed himself with a 'pop' coming from his lips. 

"Oh hyung", he said, "You taste as good as you look." 

I stood in front of the bed, removing the remainder of my clothes, and crawled towards him. He was flustered and panting, his member begging for some release. Precum spilled from him as he whimpered. I was dipping my head forward before he stopped me. 

"No hyung, please, finger me." He pleaded as I looked, shocked. I didn't mind sucking him off. 

"Junhong, I don't mind." I said, feeling guilty. 

He smiled at me, "I know hyung, this is what I want." Oh. 

I reached over into the bedside drawer, I kept lube and condoms all over the house for Eunae and I. I opened the cap and coated my fingers with the substance. I looked down at him once more before holding down his hips and sliding one finger in. He shuddered and practically melted below me. 

"Ahhh hyung", he groaned as he grabbed my shoulder, "another one, please." I entered the digit as he moaned loudly. I worked my fingers into him slowly, waiting for him. He nodded at me and I sped up quickly. I scissored him fast and entered the third finger. I was searching for that spot again and again as my fingers opened him. 

"Aw fuck hyung!" He screamed, "Again! Right there!" I let my fingers find his prostate and hit it again and again. 

I rammed into him as his screams got louder and his panting picked up. I felt my member rising back the more he screamed and yelled. I felt him tighten around me as he came, untouched. His came all over himself, and even onto my fingers. That was such a fucking turn on, I practically tore the condom. I slid it on myself and applied more lube, "Turn around." I spoke as he turned on his hand and knees, his body shaking in anticipation. 

I lined myself up with him, "Are you ready?" I asked. "I've been ready since I seen you this morning." He groaned 

I slammed into him quickly, as he screamed loudly. I buried myself in him, taking in the tight heat around myself as he whimpered for me to keep moving. I slowly thrusted to see how well he handled me before he started to meet my strokes. I sped up, gripping his hips hard enough to bruise him, slamming myself into him again and again. Each moan, whimper, and plead made me want to come undone right there. 

I craved even more of a reaction and lifted one hand from his hip. I brung my hand down swiftly and smacked his ass. 

"Aaahhh!!" He yelped as his tighten around me. 

"Dammit Junhong", i huffed, "You're so fucking tight" 

He threw his head back, he was a moaning mess. "Hit me again hyung, please!!!" 

I rubbed at his red cheek before bringing my hand down to hit him again, "You're so damn sexy." 

Another smack. "You make me want to fill you up Junhong, shit." He groaned as his face fell down into the pillow. 

"Hey", I said while reaching for his head, I pulled his hair and dragged him along with it. His body was against mine as I removed my hand from his locks and held him up. He started screaming again as I rammed his prostate harshly. 

"Hyung I'm so close, ugh, so close!" He whimpered as my thrust became stronger and I whispered in his ear, "Wait for me." 

He was panting and yelping as I became close and he begged for release, "Cum for me." I whispered as his voiced reached the highest octovate and he spilled himself over the sheets, he tighten so hard around me as I came undone and let go of him. He fell into the sheets and spasmed as I took a moment to reflect on this. 

As I came down from my high, I removed myself and fell next to him in the bed. The only sound that was heard was our heavy breathing, i looked at the ceiling as my heart rate became normal once again. I turned to see Junhong already fast asleep, and could barely think before sleep took over me. 

 

It was a mistake, but it felt so damn good.


	6. Challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't really a good one...at least I think so lol.

I woke up in bed, it was about 11AM when we got here, 2PM when we finished, and it was currently 5PM. I heard my phone go off and checked to see my messages; 

[Jongup: Hyung I emailed your work to you.] 

[Himchan: I heard you were sick, get well and bring your ass back to work! I can't do this shit alone.] 

I laughed a little while reading the rest. 

[Eunae♡: Honey, I heard you were sick, I'll be home soon.] 

Shit. I looked down and remember my current situation. Junhong wasn't next to me. Oh god, I slid on my boxers and ran out the room. 

"Junhong!" I yelled through the hallways, I turn the corner and saw he wasn't in the kitchen nor the living room. Shit. I ran back to the room before I realized the bathroom light was on. I knocked on the door, as I got closer I heard the shower running. Thank god. 

"One second!" He called as I scoffed, 

"I just fucked you, I'm coming in." I said as I entered the bathroom, he was standing in the shower, leaning on the wall, as I put the toilet seat down and sat on the lid. 

"What is it?" He said while crossing his arms. 

"Why did we do this Junhong?" I questioned

He shrugged and turned to grab the shampoo, "It was just in the moment hyung." 

"You know we shouldn't have." I warned, 

"Then you could've stopped." 

I became irritated at his attitude, "Is this why you applied for this internship? Just to sleep with me?." 

He stopped what he was doing and looked at me, "I've done a lot in the past few hours too hyung, but do not ever try and question my passion." He said, aggravated. 

"Why are you even questioning me? It takes two people, you brought me home! And kissed me first, you could've said no!" He continued. 

I rubbed my temples, he was right. "Look Junhong, we've both done something we regret-" 

"I don't regret this." He cut me off, looking distressed 

"Shit, I do, but look we let this happen once and it can't happen again." 

"I agree, I'll leave as soon as I finish." He sighed 

"Alright." I left the bathroom and threw on a shirt. I removed the sheets and put them in the laundry room, then straighten the room. I decided to go ahead and wash his clothes and parts of my suit too. 

I grabbed my laptop and glasses, and got to work. I was in the living typing away before I saw a towel before me. 

"Hyung", it was Junhong wrapped in a towel, "Can I borrow some clothes?" He asked 

"Yeah", i said, "Follow me" i led him up to my room and into my walk in closet. 

"Wow hyung, this is huge", he gasped 

"Yeah, it's pretty nice, here." I handed him some sweats and a tee shirt. 

"No underwear hyung?" He asked while smirking

"Ya! Don't play like that", i commented, "Here." I handed him some briefs and left the closet. 

"Aww hyung", he laughed, "You seen me naked, where are you going?" 

He's such a brat, I walked down the stairs only to see the door opening. Shit. Eunae met my eyes as I walked towards her. I embraced her and kissed her. 

"Honey, I brought you back some seaweed soup and bibimbap rolls." She said

"Thank you, i appreciate it." 

"Alright hyung, I'm going to go, I called a taxi-" Junhong paused as I seen Eunae look towards him, damn I forgot he was here. 

"Honey, who is that?" She asked as he made his way down the stairs and bowed. 

"Eunae, this is my intern Junhong", I said, "He came to help me with some work, he was just leaving." I lied as I side eyed him

"Y-yeah, I'm on my way." He stuttered

"No no!" Eunae objected, "You were here helping Yongguk, come eat something before you go." 

"No!" We both said as she jumped

"Oh...okay, well have a good evening Junhong-ah." She said, "I hope you enjoy your internship." She exited to the kitchen as I brushed him towards the door. 

We both went outside to wait for his taxi, "I'll see you at work tomorrow Junhong, get some rest." I was about to turn back before he reached and kissed me again.

I was going to pull back but I wrapped my arms around his waist, and he pulled back "Hyung" he spoke, "I don't want this to end." 

I started shaking my head, about to denine, "I know you regret it, and I know you have Eunae, but if you change your mind about ending this....I'm here." He tried capturing my lips once more before we heard his taxi pull up and let go. 

"Goodnight Junhong-ah." I spoke, solemnly.

"No hyung, look at me, you wanted me like I wanted you. I love you." He rushed 

"No you don't Junhong, you're young, you don't even know what that means." I said running a hand through my hair as I turned away, "You just admire me, there's a difference" i said looking back one last time. 

He opened the door of the car and looked back at me, "Goodnight Yongguk." 

I felt my heart pang in confusion as he rode off. I did regret it, but in some way I didn't. Junhong made me realize somethings and now I'm just confused. So very confused.

I walked back inside to see Eunhae holding the sheets, and Junhong clothes. 

"Why did you wash the sheets?" She asked, "And whose clothes are these?" She looked slightly upset, but I kept my calm face and lied, again. 

"I went to work in the guest bedroom so I wouldn't get you sick", i smiled, "Junhong brought me some tea but he spilled it on himself and the bed." 

How pathetic, how fucking pathetic. I'm just about as low as my father lying to Eunae, she doesn't even deserve it. But god, Junhong just makes me feel something..what it is? I don't know, but he's worth the risk. 

She nodded and calmed down, "Oh Yongguk, I'm so sorry, I suspected something bad." She said 

"No honey it's fine." I spoke 

"No it's not Yongguk, that was wrong of me, I do trust you enough." She rushed, flustered. 

I felt terrible as she went down the hall to the guest room and I sat back in the living room, too guilty to work. 

I don't deserve neither one of them. 

 

°Junhong°

I've only known Bang Yongguk for like a week and now I work for him, hell, I slept with him. What the hell is going on? I'm confused, heartbroken, and full of pride all at once. This could be a dream come true...but it's a complete wreck. 

I didn't realize I was crying until I felt the tears on my pants. These aren't even my pants, they're his. This shirt is his too, I can't even escape him. He's everywhere, all the time. I loved you Bang Yongguk, hell I still do. I just wish it wasn't like this. 

The taxi stopped at my dorm, but as I was about to pay, the driver stopped me. 

"No, it's fine, you had a rough night kid." 

"No ma'am, it's fine, I can pay-" 

"I didn't even turn on the meter, have a good night young man." 

I nodded and walked upstairs to the dorm, as soon as I made it in I saw Daehyun and Youngjae sitting on the couch. They were watching a movie. 

"Ah, Junhong, what's up?" Daehyun spoke 

"Why do you look so sad?" Youngjae hyung questioned. 

I don't know what happen but I just broke down. I fell against the door and slid down into my hands. I cried, no, I sobbed slowly.

"Ya! Ya! Choi Junhong, what's wrong?" Daehyun yelled as he and Youngjae reached my side. 

"I hate him hyung! I hate him so much for making me feel this way!" I said muffled through my hands. 

"Junhong, what are you talking about?" Youngjae asked 

"Hyung", i calmed my voice, "I tried to get over the kiss, I really did but he just threw it off to the side like it was nothing." I said

"Ya Junhong-ah, it's fine if he did. He's engaged and I knew he was trash to begin with." Daehyun commented 

"N-no hyung, it wasn't okay.", i lifted my head and looked at them, "I let my feelings get ahead of me...and I-" i started choking up while Youngjae tried soothing me 

"It's okay Junhong-ah, just tell us." He said 

 

"I slept with him." 

 

They both held their stares at me with shock . Youngjae was the first to get up and start pacing around the room, he was stressed. Daehyun just put his hand on his head and sat next to me. 

He sighed before speaking, "Why did you do that Junhong?" 

"H-hyung, I'm sorry", I teared up, "It felt like he was rejecting me, like he was just disgusted by me when he was the one who kissed me first!" 

Youngjae turned and raised his voice, "But Junhong you asked him too! You shouldn't have even went out with him, you don't know him like that!" 

"Hyung what was I supposed to do? It's my job! Plus, I was drunk, I barely even remember most of the confession, he wanted me to forget about it anyway!" I stood up, "You let it be known by pointing out the hickey! We could've went on acting like it was just a dream!" 

I felt dumb, I was blaming everyone but myself. 

Youngjae fell to the couch, "Look Junhong, I just want you to be safe, what if reporters had seen you two or Eunae noona?" He rubbed through his hair

"Yeah", Daehyun spoke, "You would be ruined by the media, hell, Eunae would probably get you kicked out of school." 

Oh god, I should've took that into consideration. Christ, I really should've thought about it. 

I leaned against the wall, "Both of you guys are right, I got caught up in the moment." I moved the couch and laid my head on Youngjae's shoulder, "Hyung what do I do?" 

"What do you mean, you go back to work." He looked towards me, "Did you all end this? You're not his friend with benefits right?" 

"Of course we ended this, it hadn't it started in the first place." I chuckled as Daehyun joined us. We watched a movie and eventually went to bed. Before we did though, Daehyun crept into my room. 

"Junhong-ah, he wronged you and I know you have to deal with that tomorrow." He said, "But how about we have some fun?" He smirked 

"Hyung what are you saying?" I shook my head 

"Come to my apartment tomorrow morning, we'll make him regret treating you badly." Before I could say another word he wished me goodnight and left the dorm. What is he up too? 

 

I woke up, washed up, and headed for Daehyun's. I knocked, only for the door to be opened by Changsub. He rolled his eyes at me and walked away from the door, I guess he was letting me in? 

"Hyung?" I questioned only to see Daehyun open his room door, "Junhong-ah, hurry!" He whispered as I shuffled to his room quickly.

He stood in his closet with a smirk, "We're going to play a game Junhong-ah!!" He laughed 

"Hyung what are you talking about?" I questioned while shaking my head 

"Look Junhong-ah, you want him, right?" I nodded, "He obviously wanted you too, we just have to realize that!" He clapped towards me 

"Hyung", i sighed, "He's still engaged" 

He shrugged, "So what Junhong-ah? We can't tease him a bit? Please?" 

I sighed, and chuckled, "Fine, fine, let's do it." 

He jumped in happiness and snatched some clothes out his closet, "Ya! Choi Junhong, we're going shopping when you get home." 

"Why hyung?", "Because after he sees you in these clothes, we'll need more to make the teasing intensify." He answered with the most serious face. 

"Hyung what is the point? I can tease him all I want, but he still has Eunae." I said 

"Maybe you'll make him realize some shit, you know?" He said as he handed me the clothes and left his room. 

"Put those on!" He from behind the door. 

I slipped on the shirt, it was white and had "Feminist" written on the front, it was nice. The next part was a challenge, it was leather jeans, i slipped into them but they were so damn tight. Maybe I'll get use to them, but I finished with some black boots. 

"Hyung, I'm done!" I yelled as Daehyun opened the door. He sat there with his mouth wide open. "What is it Hyung?" 

He laughed, "You're gonna make that man suffer, he might jump on you." He laughed some more and did my hair. He styled it up and gave me a couple rings to show off with my fit.

"Alright Junnie, knock him dead...or wait, get him hard? I don't know, go to work." He pushed me out. 

Well damn, thanks Hyung. I walked towards the bus stop, there was something weird. I was getting a lot more attention than I normally get. Even Hoseok was acting weird. 

"Morning hyung" i smiled as he directed his eyes to my legs. 

"Junhong, what the hell?" He questioned 

"What's wrong?" 

"Those pants, that's what", he smirked, "Junnie, somebody might take you and eat you up in those jeans." He smiled and licked his lips. 

What the hell was Daehyun thinking, these jeans are the devil. Hoseok and I caught the bus and made it to work, but the stares got worst. 

"Good morning", I spoke as we met up with our peers in the lobby. Minji and Seunghee spoke back and complimented my jeans while Ilhoon was staring. It wasn't just a quick look, his eyes were glued to my legs. Specifically, my ass. 

"I think I might go grab a coffee from the waiting room." I spoke quickly, looking for an excuse to leave. 

"I'll come with", damn it was Ilhoon. 

We both started walking towards the break room, but I could feel him burning holes into my back. 

"Junhong-ah, I don't know what the occasion is but keep wearing those." He commented while pouring his cup of coffee. 

I laughed as he handed me a cup and we made our way back to our friends. We all arrived a bit earlier and chatted until it was time to clock in. The elevator ride seemed like it took forever but I made it to the 19th floor first to check in with Jongup. The elevator dinged as I walked out to see Jongup hyung and the CFO Kim Himchan. 

"Good morning Junho-" he paused, "Whoa Junhong, you look really nice today." Jongup said as the CFO continued to check me out. I was flustered, but feeling confident, maybe I could face Yongguk today. 

"Morning hyung, is the CEO in right now?" I questioned, as he nodded yes. I remembered my coffee cup and went to the break room to throw it away. I ended up hearing them whisper, "Ya! Jongup! Do you see his legs?" 

"Yeah Hyung, they're all amazing." 

"....and that ass." 

"Hyung please go work." He sighed

I laughed as I made my way to the stair connecting the 19th and 20th floors, I needed to do some walking and adjust these jeans anyway. I made my way to my desk and sat my bags down, let me tell Yongguk that I made it in today. 

I went towards his door and knocked before entering. He was talking to his assistant as they both looked up and saw me. I stepped in, "Good morning hyung, I made it in today." I bowed and chuckled. 

I looked up to see his assistant bowing back to me as he stared from his desk. 

"Jongup emailed me your schedule, just let me know when you're ready to head to Hongdae." 

We have to go to a press interview to discuss the new art we're obtaining from Japan. 

I waited for his reply as he nodded. I bowed once more and went to sit at my desk. This plan is actually working, I could barely read his face but, he looked so conflicted. 

I didn't think this plan would work, but the look of lust in his eyes proved me wrong. Whatever Daehyun has planned, I think I like it. Not only his attention, but everyone's attention, maybe I could spite him. 

It's wrong, I know, but doing this makes me feel a sense excitement. I turned on my computer and started working on some work before Yongguk called me into his office. Sungwon hyung was leaving, so I guess we're about to go too. 

"Yes sir?" I questioned in my professional voice, no more messing around...not until I have him begging too. 

"Let's go to Hongdae." He commented, he kept his eyes to the ground as we made our way into the elevator. 

"How long is this press conference Junhong?" 

"About an hour", I spoke, his eyes glanced at my legs as we entered the regular elevator. We made it, and was going down until a couple workers joined us, it was the retail department. We pressed together, the elevator being a bit full, we should've took his personal one in his office. 

I scooted back and unfortunately, my ass met Yongguk's waist. I tried moving around so it wouldn't cause anything awkward to happen but I couldn't move around. It was a elevator ride, it will be quick and easy...wait a minute, why am I worried, that's the plan. I could tease him a bit, I leaned pressed back into his groin and felt him stiffen up. 

I smirked as his coughed awkwardly. I moved my hips in a circular motion, making sure that I could feel his member. His head hit the elevator wall as we made it to the lobby and I escaped the elevator quickly without looking back. 

I walked to his car parked outside and his personal driver holding open the door. Reporters we being held back by some guards as we made our way to the car. We entered the truck, I went all the way to the right of the car as he sat to the left and closed the door. He slammed it a bit and turned his head towards me. 

"What the fuck was that?" He asked sternly 

I played the innocent role and put on my poker face as best as I could. "What do you mean hyung, the reporters are there almost everyday." I answered 

He shook his head, "Junhong, you know what you did wasn't cool." 

"I don't know what you're talking about hyung." I smirked as I lifted my leg over the other, my thighs looking tighter in these jeans.

He stared at my legs and huffed silently, "I don't know what game you're playing Junhong, but it isn't going to work." He turned towards the window and I chuckled.

"Sure it won't Yongguk." I mumbled as he turned to me 

“You know we can’t do this, and you know that I definitely don’t want to do this.” 

I cut him off, “Hyung I'm not making you do anything that you don’t want to do, we’re literally just riding to Hongdae.” 

He glared at me, “Whatever Junhong, just stop ‘this’ before it happens again.” 

I sat in victory, my teasing made him tense...the fact that this is working makes me what to do more. 

Prepare yourself hyung.


	7. Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I went misisng, my phone had broken down on me, so I couldn't update, but I have more chapters on the way!!

This is complete and utter hell, Junhong is killing me. With every tight shirt, tight pants, skin revealing piece of clothing he has. I feel terrible, to say I called this off, I miss him. We had one encounter but it was so memorable, it feels like we've had hundreds. Today has to be the worst, his shorts. Oh god, his shorts. His pale legs are roaming around in my head, I wanted to tackle him during the meeting today and take him right there. 

Especially right now, I can barely hold still during this meeting. 

"And if we look here, our number of investors are increasing" he went on, as I stared at him. Everytime he turned around his eyes would glance around the room but eventually land directly on me. 

He keeps smirking like he's ahead of me, like he's in control. I hate this, I want to pin him right on this table in front of these officials and show him. The teasing shit is reaching a limit. 

"How do we plan to increase them, the investor rates are slowing down Junhong." I spoke suddenly as he froze. 

"Well sir", he started, "More public advertising and contacting local artist." 

"It isn't that easy, what if they don't invest?" I questioned as he became flustered. 

 

Bullseye. 

 

"Ah...well" I cut him off, "Junhong no matter how good the investments look right now, you always have to be ahead for the future. Find a plan and put it to action, immediately." I finished with a stern look, 

"Jongup, you're next." 

Junhong bowed, his face a peach color, he sat down looking defeated. I don't feel bad, I feel good. Shit, I feel like the upper hand. 

The meeting ended soon and Junhong, Jongup, and I made our way to the elevator. 

"Hyung, the meeting was a success, Ilhoon wants to go out for drinks!" Jongup cheered 

"I think I might", I said, "The executives looked happy to see improvement and it's Friday night." I finished 

"What about you Jun?" He turned to Junhong, who'd been really quiet since I spoke to him in the meeting. 

"Maybe" he muttered, looking at his phone. 

"Yeah Jun", I teased, "Let's drink" I smirked. 

He looked at me, upset, but answered. "Sorry sir, I've taken a good look at the future, like you said and drinking with you definitely not in it." He rolled his eyes, he was pissed off, good. 

The elevator dinged as he walked ahead of Jongup and I, Jongup looked dumbfounded as I chuckled. 

"S-sir, I'm so sorry. I-I'll talk to him about that." I stopped him and put a hand to his shoulder, "It's fine." I laughed while walking past Junhong's desk and into my office.

Job well done, he was getting under my skin. 

 

•Junhong• 

I sat at my desk, writing away at my paperwork, I didn't even realize Jongup approaching me. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked as he smacked the back off my head. We've gotten closer but damn. 

"Ow hyung, what the hell?" I frowned

"Did you hear the way you talked to Yongguk hyung? As if he isn't the CEO!" He huffed and crossed his arms. "You don't know him personally, those sarcastic ass comments will get you into trouble!" He scolded 

I mumbled, "I know more than you expect.", rubbing my head. 

"How?" He questioned and I froze, shit he heard me. He noticed my tense, "Junhong what did you mean?" He said as I panicked. 

"N-nothing hyung, don't worry about it." I shook it off and starting to type away at my laptop. I've only been here for 3 weeks, I'm not about to jeopardize it yet. 

Jongup nodded and walked away to the stairs, "Tell Yongguk hyung I can't go drinking, something came up." He said suddenly 

"O-oh", I stuttered, "okay." 

He eyed me suspiciously and went down the short steps, leading him to Yongguk's first personal floor. I almost let myself get in trouble, Jesus Christ, I sighed. I got up and knocked on Yongguk's door, "Come in", I heard him mumble. 

I poked my head in, "Jongup cancelled drinking tonight", I said quickly, I intended to hurry and leave. 

"Wait a minute Junhong." He said fast, shit. 

"Yes sir?" I stepped in and looked at him. He sat with pride as he leaned back in his chair and threw his leg upon the other. 

"Did I embarrass you?" He asked, sly bastard. 

I crossed my arms and spoke sarcastically, "I have no idea, maybe." 

He stood and walked in front of me, "Junhong-ah, I've noticed your change in behavior of the last week." He walked around me, "Not only attitude but the change in your appearance as well." 

I tensed as he put his mouth next to my ear and whispered, 

 

"Dick deprived?" 

 

I pushed him away, reaching for the door, before he spun me and slammed me into the door. He grabbed my wrist and held them on side of my head. 

"You thought this teasing shit was going to last long?" He spoke, looking me dead in my eye, his grip tightening. "You think it's funny to walk around here flaunting your body like that, knowing that I'm watching? Does it get you off watching me suffer Junhong?"

Wait what, he's suffering as much as I am. I knew he wanted me, I don't know how to feel. I'm excited because he wants me again, but Eunae noona....and the risk of me getting kicked out of school...fuck. What do I do? 

I leaned forward and caught his lips in mine, his grip loosen as he slid his hands down my body, clutching my waist and bringing my body towards his. 

"Fuck" he mumbled, removing his lips from mine. "I don't know what it is about you, or why you even make me feel this way, but I still want you." He sighed, his head hitting the door. 

"Hyung, I'm sorry." I sighed 

"For what Junhong? I kissed you, remember?" 

"Hyung stop, it's my fault too, my admiration turned into something more." He lifted his head and looked at me, he kissed me once more. 

"...come home with me tonight." He said

"Alright." I spoke with no hesitation. 

"We're not gonna fuck Junhong, we need to talk." He finished. Damn. 

"What about Eunae Noona?" I whispered, "She's out of town, family vacation." He answered 

I kissed him once more before I went out to my desk. I sat there, excited and confused. I get to see Yongguk again, but I know this talk will either make us or break us. I hate that I fell for him, I really do. 

 

•Jongup• 

I walked to my desk and dropped my papers down, before entering Himchan's office. I walked in to see him concentrating on his computer and sighing. 

"What's wrong hyung?" I questioned, making my way over to his desk, sitting on the edge. 

"Gotta plan a meet up with the Director, he wants to talk to the twins and I." He rubbed his temples 

I placed my hands on his shoulders and started massaging them. "It's okay hyung, it'll be easy to plan." 

He loosened up, "Yeah, I guess so, what happened at the meeting?" 

"Nothing, but after was quite interesting." 

He looked up at me, "What do you mean?" 

"Well Junhong and Yongguk hyung just have a weird dynamic, reminds me of us." I spoke 

He laughed, "Jongup they might act like us, but they aren't us. Definitely not us." 

"Excuse me?" I questioned, he laughed again and grabbed my hand, "Yongguk is engaged to Eunae, he doesn't have time to have a sugar baby." 

"Hyung, you know I hate when you call me that." I removed my hand and crossed my arms. 

"Hey, don't be like that, I'm just saying.", he stood up and hugged me from behind, "Yongguk wouldn't sleep with Junhong he has too much on the line." 

I mean, I guess he has a point, "Yeah true, but stop calling me your sugar baby." 

"You are though-", I cut him off, "I was, was! I make my own money now hyung, you just choose to buy expensive shit for me." I huffed and started towards the door. 

"Because you're so sweet sugar", he laughed. I walked straight out the door and sat at my desk. 

I know I'm not crazy, Yongguk and Junhong are acting strange with one another, I can see it clearly. 

 

•Junhong• 

 

I grabbed my binder and stuffed it in my back pack, the office looked deserted. Everybody was long gone, but I had to wait for Yongguk, I told Youngjae I would be late anyway. I walked into his office to see him typing away. 

"Hyung it's almost midnight, you should be finishing up." I sighed

"I just finished when you walked in, come on." He grabbed his coat and fished his keys from his pocket, leading me to his personal elevator. 

We went down, quietly. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was comfortable. The elevator dinged and I grabbed onto his hand. He looked down in confusion but linked his fingers with mine. 

I smiled as we took one of his cars and pulled off, it didn't take me long to get to his home and we came up through the garage. 

We entered the kitchen and he threw his coat on the counter and walked towards the fridge. He loosened his tie as he reached for the fridge. 

"You want anything to drink? Eat?" He asked

"I'm fine hyung." I replied 

He nodded and grabbed himself a sparkling water. He led me to his living room and sat on the brown sectional, he patted the seat next to him and ordered me to sit. I did and he snaked his arms around my shoulders. I leaned into his touch as he started. 

"Junhong-ah, the sounds really corny but I feel so good when I'm with you." 

"It's not corny, I feel the same hyung." I cut him off as he nodded. 

"Junhong I want to keep seeing you...but as you know, I'm engaged. Do you know what kind of risk the company would be at if they found out I had an affair?" He took a sip from his drink, removing his arm from around me, his head lowering. 

"I want to stop seeing you for the sake of my engagement and my role in the public eye...but I can't escape you." He sighed 

"Are you going to fire me?" I questioned 

"Of course not, you're a great worker, even after my comments in the meeting this morning...you work hard." He answered 

He turned towards me solemnly, "I still want you Junhong, I can't lie, but if we're going to do this....we need rules." 

"I agree, what do you suggest?" 

He sat his drink down and grabbed my hands, "First, we do nothing at the office, ever." 

I nodded as he continued, "Second, no public affection, you never know who might see us. Third, you can come over to my house but I can't ever come to your place. If we ever get so desperate, we can find a place to meet." 

"Like a hotel? Or apartment?" I asked 

"...d-do you want an apartment? Would you rather live off campus?" He looked at me with questioning eyes. 

"Oh my God hyung, I like the offer but that sounds like a bit much, don't you think?" 

He nodded, "It would be convenient though Junhong, I won't get caught at home and neither would you." 

He has a point, but I'm just shocked that he would go as far as to do this. Just for me, I feel selfish, but I admire him. 

"I like that, but what would you tell Eunae? Won't she see your bank statements?" 

He sat back, "We're not getting a new apartment, I have a condo in the city for when I was still painting. My mom saved it for me just in case I wanted to pick up the brush again." 

"That's perfect." I smiled while laying on his side, "Anymore rules?" I looked up to him. 

"No, no more, unless something happens." He said, taking a sip of his drink. 

I sat up and kissed his cheek, he looked at me with a look of sympathy and passion. He grabbed my face and pulled me closer to him. The kiss wasn't rough, it was perfect, his lips met mine with a slow pace....I know we were just suppose to talk but, we could play around...

Before I could sneak anything, he pulled away, "I'm going to take a shower...are you staying the night?" 

Shit, I forgot I told Youngjae I would come home, "I'll stay here with you." 

He nodded and started unbuttoning his shirt, I whipped out my phone and quickly sent Youngjae a text: 

[I'm staying with Jongup tonight, we both have to finish some work.] 

[Jae Hyung: okay, wish I would've know before I fixed dinner.] 

[Just throw it at Daehyun, he'll eat anything.] 

[Jae Hyung: Lol, will do, see you later.] 

[Night Hyung♡] 

[Jae Hyung: Night♡] 

I looked up to see Yongguk walking up the stairs, "Hyung", I called to him as he looked at me, "How about we take a bath?" I smirked at him. 

He waited before he came back down the few steps, and grabbed my hand. He led me up to his room and I looked around. The master bed was huge, I didn't catch a good look last time, they even had a lounge on one side of the room. 

"Wow hyung, this room is wonderful."

"Yeah? Got this house last year, my mom decorated." He spoke as he entered the bathroom, I followed behind as he drew the water. "What bath oil do you prefer?" He towards me and pointed at the cabinet. 

The bath was huge, it was a white and gold marble, it looked more like a pool. I walked and read through the bath oils, one stood out. It was rose water and ivy, it smelled like a dream come true. 

I handed him the bottle and he dropped a few drops into the water. It was effective, because the whole bathroom soon lit up aggressively with the smell. It wasn't strong enough to kill me, but it helped relax me. 

Yongguk stripped and dipped into the water, he let out a content sigh then looked at me, "Did you change your mind? It's not like I haven't seen you naked before." He laughed, I rolled my eyes and took of my clothes, I was about to sit on the opposite side of the tub until he stopped me and requested I sit in his lap. 

I slid in the bath, it was warm and comfortable, I was in love. I leaned my back against Yongguk's chest and rested my head on his shoulder. He reached his hand into the water and grabbed on to mine, lacing our fingers. 

"I truly don't know what it is about you Junhong-ah," He pulled our hands to his mouth and he kissed mine. "But I really enjoy spending time with you." 

"Me too hyung, me too." I agreed. We sat, soaking in the water, the steam had gotten to our hair falling on our faces. His curls stuck to his forehead as we sat and talked about everything. How he started painting, when he inherited the company, even how he went to business school for a short period of time. 

He pulled me in a tight embrace and rested his head on my shoulder, "We've been soaking for 45 minutes, shouldn't we wash up now?" He asked

"We probably should, but the oil smells so good." I laughed as he held me closer and smiled. I reached forward and grabbed a loofah, I covered it and soap and turned to him. I rubbed the loofah on his skin, it glided against the smooth surface of his body and he smiled at me. 

"Junhong, I can wash myself." He laughed, I shushed him and continued to smothered him in suds as he relaxed into my touch. I dragged my hand to his groin before he stopped me, "Hey hey hey, don't spend to much time there." I smirked and laughed. 

"But what if I want too?" I looked into his eyes, and he grabbed my wrist, "How about I wash you now?" He avoided as I chuckled.  
"Come here", He dragged my body forward and started to lather me with the soap. 

"Your skin is so pale and pretty Junhong", he spoke slowly as we finished. I was flustered, I feel like I'm getting all the attention in the world from this one man and it feels amazing. I could lay in his arms all day if I wanted too. We finished and dried off quickly, he handed me one of his robes as he started walking to the closet. 

I stopped him and grabbed his arm, leading him to the bed. "Ya, what are you doing?" He questioned. 

I smiled, "Let's just sleep in these, I won't touch you, I promise." I laughed as he eyed me suspiciously and followed me to the huge spread. We laid down and got comfortable, I ended up in his arms once again as he wrapped them around me and he laid his head on my chest. I stroked his bangs from his face, "You still smell like roses and ivy." He spoke 

"So do you, we were in there for like an hour, maybe more." He laughed 

"It was worth it." He said, though I enjoyed laying here with him, we could use some entertainment. "Wow hyung, rich man with no TV?" I questioned 

He looked up at me and reached towards his night stand, grabbing a remote and hitting some buttons. Next thing you know a projector and screen came down from the ceiling and he pulled up some movies. 

"Tv's are so old, I'm all about projectors" he joked as he picked out Veteran with Yoo Ah In and we sat back and watched. My stomach growled and he looked at me with concern, every though I claimed I was fine, Yongguk went to the kitchen and grabbed us all types of snacks to eat on. 

Tonight felt great, I was determined to finish the film but the sandman called upon me and I started to doze off, Yongguk had pulled me into his chest, he was already falling into a spell. I smiled and pecked his lips before wrapping myself in the blankets. 

 

Tonight was wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? I personally loved the bath...but Sugar Baby Jongup? What do you think?? Hehehe


End file.
